The Spirit of Freedom
by Cero de Grenada
Summary: "My son will be unprotected when I leave. I know no one can protect him against Ozai, or protect him from himself, but… please, stay with him. Show him freedom. Show him that he's free to be his own person—he doesn't have to be the same Fire Lord as his father or grandfather." Or rather, the adventures of Zuko not killing the annoying Spirit of Freedom sent to protect him.
1. The Shrine

Ursa falls to her knees in front of the grove's shrine. A stone ship rises out of sapphire waves, a gift to the Fire Nation from the Earth Kingdom over three hundred years ago. "Spirit of Freedom," she whispers, throat half-strangling the words. "I know… I know I've never offered you anything before, and I know it's ignorant and arrogant to expect anything from you, but I have no one else to turn to."

She gently sets an orange on the shrine. Her eyes reach up to meet the tiny eyes of the figure standing at the helm of the stone ship. "My son will be unprotected when I leave. I know no one can protect him against Ozai, or protect him from himself, but… please, stay with him. Show him freedom. Show him that he's free to be his own person—he doesn't have to be the same Fire Lord as his father or grandfather."

The scent of oranges fills the air.

"Ursa," a voice says, breaking halfway through her name.

Ursa turns and sees Iroh. "Oh, Iroh," she breathes, taking in the sight of his tear-stained face and ragged hair. Bags hang under his eyes like extra skin.

The man falls to his knees next to her. She wraps her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

Iroh sniffs. He doesn't try to wipe his tears away. "You're leaving," he finally says.

Ursa nods.

He reaches out and takes the orange. Ursa watches with wide eyes. Is Iroh... betraying her? Taking her only offering to the spirits?

He peels the orange. Ursa makes no move. Iroh separates the peel from the fruit and carefully pulls apart the segments. With delicate movements, he sets each segment before the shrine in the shape of the air symbol. "Spirit of Freedom," he lowly says, "Please, accept our offering. I come too late for my own son, so please…"

Sobs wrack his body and he can't continue.

Ursa swallows. "I have to go," she whispers, standing.

Iroh places his forehead against the ship's crest. He does not watch Ursa leave, but before she's out of earshot, he says, "I will protect him."

And then the grove falls still and its weight lessens, one heartbeat lighter.

Iroh leans back and stares at the figure at the stone ship's helm. "What happened to Lu Ten?" he whispers.

The figure's eyes glow. Of the eight segments, seven begin to shrivel and rot. Iroh furrows his brow, but he waits. The segments swell back to their normal size, but the sickly color remains. Flies begin to buzz around the seven segments. The eighth remains plump and ripe.

"One last chance," Iroh states. "I suggest you make the most of this."

The eyes fade, back to the gray stone.

Iroh doesn't leave. He waits, closing his eyes, praying.

He prays a lot, now.

 **Three Years Later**

"I'm here to serve, sir," the young girl says, pulling out a scroll. Iroh takes it. The girl swallows, shifting nervously under Zuko's gaze. But he doesn't really see her—he stands at the ship's railing, a couple feet away from Iroh and the girl, staring at the Fire Nation streets. He wonders when he'll see them again. His wound still smarts beneath his bandages, and he knows it'll leave a scar.

Iroh rolls up the scroll and places it in his robes. "Welcome aboard, Kai."

She smiles, relief sweeping across her face. "Thank you, General Sir."

"Please, it's just Iroh, Kai."

"Yes, Iroh Sir."

Iroh suppresses a sigh. So much formality and politics around here. "I'll talk to the captain about getting you your own quarters, away from the men."

Kai bows to him. She shivers lightly, welcoming the salty sea breeze sweeping across her sweaty neck. This armor is so thick, nothing like she's used to…

"Nephew, welcome your own personal guard aboard your ship," Iroh calls to Zuko. Kai jumps and stares at the prince with wide eyes.

Zuko snaps from his reverie and approaches Kai. He bows. "Welcome aboard, and… thank you." His last words barely register as a whisper, and his eyes drop to the ship's deck.

"Thank you, My Prince," she answers, bowing lower, her cheeks heating.

His eyes alight on the dirt covering her face. Despite her filthy appearance, she smells like oranges. "Where's your family from?" he asks, half curious, half suspicious. Something flickers beneath her eyes, something that vaguely reminds him of Azula. It's something… calculating. Like she's sizing him up.

"Zuko!" Iroh scolds.

Kai rips her eyes from Zuko's gaze. "Unimportant."

Zuko narrows his eyes but says nothing. He'll find out soon enough whom he can and can't trust.


	2. The Monkey

**Two Years Later, Present Day**

Iroh insists the ship makes camp on land once every two weeks. Tonight's one of those nights.

The crew eagerly carries their supplies off the ship, setting up tents and giggling like little girls. Kai scurries into the woods, gathering firewood. Iroh unloads the instruments and warms his vocal chords, each note grating on Zuko's nerves. Valuable time wasted, he thinks.

They could be hunting down the Avatar rather than sleeping in tents like Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai did in the Fire Palace gardens when they were all little. A bunch of little girls, Zuko thinks, surveying his men's grins and bright eyes. Plus, they don't know who's out in these woods. With the Avatar alive, the Fire Nation's forces have been spreading. He doesn't want to get caught unawares by Fire Nation soldiers, always so ready to mock him.

Nonetheless, within an hour the camp's set up, and an hour after that they all eat beneath the full moon. Zuko eats with the crew, but once they finish and Iroh pulls out the tsungi horn he boards the ship again. He leans against the railing, smelling the cool scents of a spring forest. Frogs and crickets chorus all around and the stars reflect off the river like little fireflies.

Peaceful.

A sour note on the tsungi horn and raucous laughter. Zuko grimaces and shakes his head.

Someone taps his shoulder.

Zuko jumps and turns to see Kai balancing on the ship's railing on all fours like some wild animal. She grins. "Excited for tonight?"

Zuko grunts noncommittally and glares at the growing campsite.

"Scary stories, good music, bad jokes?" she continues, leaning closer.

Zuko leans away.

"You need to relax," Kai urges. "C'mon. You're what, seventeen? I've never seen you laugh or smile. Did you even have a childhood, or did your mom just push you fully grown out of her stomach?"

Zuko grabs her collar and yanks her off the railing. "Do _not_ talk about my mother," he hisses.

She clumsily lands on her feet, saved from crashing to the deck only by Zuko's grip. She lifts her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

Zuko lets her go. She takes a step back, rubbing her neck. "Just leave me alone," he murmurs, shame pricking his cheeks. He finds himself thankful for the dark now. Kai has only ever been kind to him, in her own strange ways.

Around the fire, the men hoot with laughter, some holding their stomachs while others flop onto their side, clutching their chests. Iroh grins, pride swelling his chest. Zuko will never understand his Uncle's sense of humor, but he doesn't actually begrudge the men these nights. Ever since they started having nights like these, all the men work harder. In the long run, he suspects it helps them loyal and willing to follow a banished prince after not seeing their homes and families for years, but the initial stop still tries his patience.

Kai surveys Zuko, shrugs, and scurries to the campsite. Zuko never warms up to the on-shore night right away, anyway, she thinks.

"You must have a story to share, Kai," Iroh prompts, eyes twinkling mischievously.

She halts and turns. Smirking, she runs and snatches a stringed instrument from Iroh's hands. "I got one better," she announces, strumming an elaborate, familiar chord. Ah, the Fire Nation Anthem. She faces Zuko and grins. His fists curl. He doesn't like where this is going.

" _A monkey fire-bended all day_ ," she sings along to the anthem, completely changing the lyrics. The crew leans forward, curious and grinning. " _Searching for his enemy to pay_."

Zuko stiffens and glares back at her. Is she serious? Is she seriously going to call him a monkey to his face?

" _See, the monkey thought himself a king_ ," she continues singing, jumping around the circle of men. " _But we all know what monkeys really fling. The monkey flipped and tried to soar, but he always fell to the floor. No one likes this monkey who tries to wow—No one likes Admiral Zhao_!"

Everyone bursts out laughing.

Zuko's mouth twitches, and Kai grins at him, winking.

"That was very good, Kai!" Iroh says, laughter filling his belly. She hands back his instrument and bows. Iroh pats the spot next to him. Kai sits cross-legged by him, and the lieutenant slings his arm over her shoulders, howling along with the other men as Iroh strikes up a folk song.

Slow clapping fills the air.

All heads turn to a figure emerging from the shadows. "That was… clever," the figure says, voice cold. Anger pools in Zuko's chest. "However, the rhyming was simple and the lyrics unpleasant. I would tell you about the treason associated with what you just did, but I don't a crew like this would understand the dishonor in treason."

"Get away, Zhao," Zuko snaps.

Zhao chuckles. "Ah, just the young man I was looking for," he says, smiling.

"What does a slimy slug like yourself want?" Kai pipes up.

Zhao ignores her. "You're trespassing on Fire Nation land, Prince Zuko." He steps forward, eyes blazing with a cold, dark fire. His sideburns stick out like fur, and in the flickering firelight they look more primitive and fierce than comical. "So I suggest you move."

"We're already settled for the night," Zuko answers, standing straight and unfolding his arms. His hands curl into fists. If Zhao makes a move, Zuko won' be caught off guard. "Plus, no one informed us that the Fire Nation's hold has spread this far into the Earth Kingdom."

"Pack and move on the ship."

Another step.

"Or what'll happen?"

"You'll get another scar to match that one," Zhao hisses.

"Hey!" Kai leaps between them, one hand on Zhao's chest as she pushes him away. " _Back off,"_ she hisses.

"Are you letting little girls fight your battles now, Prince Zuko?" Zhao mocks, letting Kai push him away. "Not that I should be surprised. I'm sure she could actually stand her ground in a duel."

"We'll leave," Zuko snaps. Fire leaks from his fists.

Kai lets her hand drop and takes a step back, eyes like daggers. "I'd duel you. Just say the word, monkey-face."

"Not interested in dueling some peasant servant," Zhao scoffs. "Now, get off this land before I bring soldiers to force you off."

Before Kai can open her mouth and give Zhao an aneurism rather than just an eye-twitch, Zuko yanks her backward and shoves her toward the ship. "Let's make camp elsewhere," he tells his crew. The men cast Zhao annoyed looks, but they don't disobey Zuko.

Kai weasels around Zuko and helps the men clean up. Zhao watches the entire process and doesn't leave until every last man is on the ship and its steaming away from shore. Zuko stands at the ship's bow, sighing, watching Zhao turn and return to his own men. They decide to anchor just on the other side of the river. Everyone goes straight to bed, too despondent to continue their night on shore. Zhao was just a slap-in-the-face reminder that they're only considered as good as who they serve. While Iroh is nothing but kind, his status still makes the crew dirt on a peasant's shoe.

Zuko stays at the ship's bow, deep in thought, replaying the Agni Kai in his head. The agony of having half his face marred, the even more painful realization that his own father did that to him.

"Hey," Kai whispers.

Zuko tightens his lips and turns around. "What?"

She grins, eyes bright in the moonlight, and shows him a bag full of circular wraps with fuses. "What say we decorate Zhao's place?"

"Are those bombs?"

"Paint bombs. And stink bombs. Don't ask which is which, I already got them mixed up in the dark."

"Probably because you stuck them in the same bag!"

"Don't get smart with me, Princess. You comin' or not?"

Zuko frowns. "This is childish."

"Yeah, so? You're still a kid, bro."

A smile tugs at his lips, but he forces his mouth to still. Despite all the annoying brightness Kai is to his sullen, brooding darkness, he's always been glad that she treats him like an equal rather than a prince or his actual banished, pathetic status. Perhaps she really is a friend.

He nods. Kai jumps up and down in excitement, grabs his arm, and yanks him from the ship. Only Iroh and the lieutenant see them leave. Iroh smiles at the retreating figures. "We better stay awake and be prepared to move, Lieutenant. I suspect our resident teenagers were not just on an innocent walk," he says. "And not a romantic one, either."

The captain chuckles. "I'll wake the men in thirty minutes and tell them to ready the ship for Prince Zuko's return."

This is the night Zuko learns how to move like the Blue Spirit, even though he doesn't buy the mask nor employ those tactics until much later.

This is the night Kai starts to make good on her last chance.

This is the night Zhao's contempt for Zuko and Iroh turns into full-blown hatred. And all because of a stink bomb under his pillow.


	3. The Avatar

Kai pulls her coat tighter around her shoulders, trying to block the bone-chilling wind whipping over the waters. It blasts the entire crew, making for a silent, miserable day. "I hate it here," she mumbles. "I feel like a polar dog."

Zuko glances at her out of the corner of his eyes, silently agreeing with her, but not daring to voice his opinions. He's been avoiding a trip to the South Pole for this reason, but he cannot avoid it forever. He has not searched for the Avatar here and plus, after the prank they pulled on Zhao, they had little choice but to run to where Zhao didn't care to follow. No Fire Nation native went to the cold unless they absolutely had to.

Iroh rubs his arms and laughs heartily. "It _is_ bracing! Good for character building."

Kai mutters something under her breath and leans over the railing. "Think a fall from here to that ice berg would kill me?" she asks. "I heard you get warmer near the end when you freeze to death."

Zuko pushes her backwards. "Go below deck if you're so cold. I'm sick of your whining."

Instead of listening to him, she reaches out and grabs his unscarred ear. He closes his eyes and sucks in a deep, calming breath. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Don't want your other ear to get scarred from frostbite. I don't think matching scars would look good."

He smacks her hand away. "If you don't leave me alone now I'll throw you over the railing myself," he snaps. She puts both gloved hands on his neck. " _Kai_."

A beam of light splits the sky.

Zuko's eyes widen and Kai's jaw goes slack. No mistake, she knows exactly what that means. No shade of blinding blue-white has ever belonged to anyone else. Zuko whips around and orders, "Sail toward that light!"

The ship veers.

Iroh and Kai exchange glances. She slightly inclines her head. Understanding, Iroh presses his lips together and gazes at the sky. So the Avatar has returned. Hope has come back to the world. That hope resonates in Zuko's amber eyes. Even though he has no way to know for certain that the Avatar caused that light, he has to rely on his instincts and naiive hope, just like he's had to for the past three years at sea.

While powerful, hope can only gain its power from desperation. It both pains and excites Iroh to see that bright light reflect in his nephew's gaze. Iroh taps on Kai's shoulder. "I need to talk to your about taking care of your instrument," he lies. Zuko glances their way and rolls his eyes. Of course they would be more concerned about their instruments than something actually important like the Avatar, he thinks.

"I keep seeing green gunk below the strings," Iroh continues, "and I'm worried it will hurt that beautiful instrument."

Kai smiles sheepishly. "I don't know how to clean it."

She and Iroh walk toward the cabins. "I can show you. It's simple, and will help the instrument play for a long, long time."

"Be back up here before we land!" Zuko shouts after them.

Once below deck, Iroh faces Kai. "That is the Avatar, is it not?"

"It is," she informs him. "I know that light, I know that energy. It runs rampant in the Spirit World."

Iroh fiddles with his sleeves. "So, it is time. I believe this is where your mission truly begins, Kai. You've helped him reclaim a part of his childhood, but now I think he will commence the journey to become a man. Do you promise to stay beside my nephew, no matter what? No matter how hard it gets, do you promise to always prompt him to examine himself and what's important to the world?"

Kai bows her head. "I promise, General Iroh." She lifts her head and smiles. "It's less of a duty now than it was, I must admit. The prince knows how to have fun when someone prods him in the right direction."

Iroh chuckles and shakes his head. "I cannot believe what you did to Zhao's camp. I suspect that will come to haunt us later."

"Worth it."

Together, she and Zuko had lit the stink and paint bombs at strategic locations throughout Zhao's camp. No tent or ship remained unmarred by bright pink and green paint, and every last inch of that camp stunk to high heaven. So did Zuko and Kai, naturally. Kai didn't necessarily know how to throw bombs clear of their own vicinity, much to Zuko's chagrin.

Still, green looked good on the prince. Kind of. Well, maybe at a less, uh, _neon_ degree it would look good.

But Iroh isn't done with his questioning, Kai realizes as she pulls her attention back to the present. He folds his hands together and his eyes take that far-off, grieving look that makes Kai flinch. The air grows hot, heavy, and stifling. She tugs at her collar and glances at the door to the deck. "You will not let my nephew do the same thing Lu Ten did, in the name of the Fire Nation?" Iroh asks.

Kai shoves her hands in her pockets, but says nothing. Fear lights Iroh's eyes, but before he can say anything, the ship jerks and nearly throws Kai and Iroh into the walls. "We landed already?" Kai asks.

"Apparently," Iroh mutters, eyes narrowing. "Kai, do not leave until we—"

She runs back above deck and bursts into the cool air. It tastes like freedom, like distant lives and endless, crisp, clear nights. Despite her earlier complaining, she actually hopes they stay for a while. But it would be strange for a Fire Nation girl to enjoy the weather, and the last thing she needs it Zuko or any of the crewmembers asking her about where she's from. She hasn't formed an airtight lie about all of that yet.

On deck, Zuko leans over the railing and spews fire at the water.

"The water won't burn, if that's what you're trying," Kai calls.

Zuko scowls at her. "We hit an iceberg. Get over here and help me melt it."

Kai grins and hurries over, draping herself across the railing and adding her own stream of fire to Zuko's own. The iceberg flags before the flames, gradually melting. "You know, this could potentially really harm the environment if firebenders came here and just kept doing this," Kai remarks.

"Why would firebenders come here just to do this?" he snaps.

"I mean, the same firebenders that decided to burn down the entire Sing Se forest for easier access to Ba Sing Se?"

"That was different."

"Why?"

"Can you just concentrate, _please_?"

The iceberg finally gives way and the ship powers forward. Zuko surveys the area ahead of him and prepares to blast another iceberg, but Kai halts him with a hand over his fist. "Let the men do the steering. Just sit tight, Princess."

He jerks his hand away but says nothing. Having learned from the last iceberg, the crew slowly steers the ship through the ice, coming fast upon the South Pole. A village sprawls at the foot of a snowy hill, dotted by penguins. Dark silhouettes run away from the shores, back into the huts and into hiding. "This tiny village has the Avatar?" Zuko murmurs. He remembers the story of this village, and he wonders if it was bigger back when it actually had waterbenders.

"We don't know if that was the Avatar, not yet," Kai points out.

"It has to be. What else could it possibly be?" Zuko says. The ship halts and the anchor drops. He turns to her. "Are you coming?"

"I'll sit this one out," Kai says. "Too damn cold."

Zuko shakes his head, but leaves with his men on the boats to the village. If Kai remembers anything about Avatar Kyoshi, then she knows that Zuko will never successfully catch the Avatar. Powerful and wily, Avatar Kyoshi could defeat even the cleverest and greediest of kings, and she had no problem defying social norms. After all, how often were women allowed to do such great things in history? Zuko may be determined, but the Avatar had a duty. Nothing would ever stop the Avatar from completing that duty.

So you can imagine Kai's shock when Zuko brings the twelve-year-old air nomad on board.

" _That's_ the Avatar?" she asks, tilting her head.

"My name's Aang," the Avatar offers, smiling, somehow hopeful despite his bleak situation. "What's yours?"

"Uh…"

"Head for the Fire Nation capital!" Zuko orders before she can manage a legitimate response. "Kai, lock the Avatar up in the brig!"

She grabs Aang by both arms and hauls him below deck, keeping him lifted so his feet don't even graze the ground. "Wow, you're really strong," Aang comments. Kai just grunts in response, head still reeling. How is the Avatar this kid? All the same, if she can keep herself scarce, he'll never recognize her. "So are you from the Fire Nation, too?"

"You're talkative for a prisoner," she remarks, despite herself.

"I talk a lot when I get nervous."

"No kidding. Here's your cell." She shoves him into the room and slams the door shut. The lock clicks, and Kai backs away, relief coursing through her. He didn't recognize her. Wherever Kyoshi's spirit was in him, it apparently wasn't anywhere near the surface. Thanks the spirits for that.

When she arrives back on deck, Zuko looks all too pleased with himself. She supposes she can't blame him—he _did_ just capture the Avatar. But she wonders how proud he should be. The boy doesn't look like he'd be very far in his Avatar…ness.

"Father will restore my honor now," he says as she draws up to stand next to him. "I can't believe it, after three years."

"Yeah. Me either. It'll be nice to see home again," she lies. The thought of returning to the stinking, stone trap they call a capital makes her stomach queasy and her skin crawl. "How long will it take to return?"

"About three weeks. We'll have to keep the Avatar subdued."

"We can throw ice water on him," Kai suggests.

"Don't talk to him," Zuko orders. "You're too friendly."

Kai shrugs. "So is that it for the day?"

"Go warm up."

Kai obediently returns to her quarters, but before she can push the door open and flop on her bed and ponder her future in the capital, Iroh appears. She closes her eyes. "Are we finishing that conversation?" she asks.

Iroh puts his hands together. "In a sense... I just want to say that it will be difficult to keep Zuko on the correct path in the capital."

"What will they do to the Avatar in the capital?" Kai asks.

Iroh bows his head. "I see two options. Either they will keep him locked up until he dies, or they will kill him as soon as they can."

"What's the point in that? He'll just be reborn." She flinches at her own words. Aang would still die—the next Avatar would be far different from the bright eyed, goofy kid in the brig. There's no reversing that.

"No. They will kill him in the Avatar State."

"Oh." Kai's hand leaves the doorknob. "That's… terrifying." Definitely can't reverse that.

Iroh nods. And leaves.

Frowning, Kai watches him go. Is that it, then? She faces the steel door and drums her fingers along its hinges, mulling over Iroh's words. His thoughts on what Kai should do is clear, but… This is a problem.

* * *

Aang hugs his knees to his chest. He wonders how Katara is doing. He wonders if the village is grateful that the Fire Nation ships are sailing away with him, the kid that tried to run away from being the Avatar, the kid that abandoned the world. A shiver passes through him and he hugs his knees tighter. The ship's cold metal doesn't serve as a very kind bed. Not that deserves any better.

The cell door creaks open. Aang looks up, confused and softly calls, "Who's there?"

No answer. Foot steps recede down the hall.

He creeps forward, squinting through the darkness, and gently pulls the door a little further. Empty. No guards, no Fire Prince, no one except for his staff propped up against the opposite wall. Well, best not spit this opportunity in the face, he thinks.

* * *

"The Avatar's escaped!" the lieutenant informs Zuko, eyes wide and gasping for breath. His armor is displaced, as if a giant gust of wind tried to rip it off his shoulders. Kai tilts her head, trying to place what animal the lieutenant looks like with his armor like this.

Zuko's hands ball into fists. _"What?_ "

A giant beetle! That's it. The ones that crawl around the desert.

And the Avatar bursts onto the deck.

He and Zuko lock eyes.

Aang gasps and whips up a gust of wind, smacking all three of them and sending them tumbling to the floor. Zuko recovers first. With a grunt, he punches a fireball at Aang. The Avatar dodges.

Kai helps the lieutenant to his feet before joining the fray, trapping Aang between her and Zuko's flames. He glances between them with wide eyes as he dances, trying in vain to blow them away. Much to his surprise, Kai starts to move like Aang, jumping around and dodging his gusts. Zuko takes the opportunity to advance and close the circle.

Then Kai halts. She points at the sky. "Is that… an air bison?"

Zuko follows her gaze and his eyes widen. Yes. Yes it is.

"Appa!" the Avatar cries.

Kai jumps and kicks a giant flame at the bison. It roars and plummets, just barely avoiding the fire. Two water tribe peasants sit on its back, a boy and a girl. Kai lands on her back and jumps to her feet, ready to let loose another barrage, but the bison smacks her with its tail.

"Oof!" She crashes into the wall drops to the deck, where she lies for a few moments, trying to catch her breath and thoughts. Water splashes over her, scattering her thoughts and breath again. "Ugh—why would you do that?" she whines through chattering teeth, sitting up and glaring at the water tribe girl. "It's so cold!"

Before the water tribe girl can splash Kai again, Zuko kicks her.

"Katara!" Aang shouts, running toward her and Zuko. Kai pushes herself to her feet and runs at Aang, eyes only on him. So she doesn't see the water tribe boy throw his boomerang—not until it smacks her in the back of her ankle and spins her straight into Zuko. They both tumble to the ground.

"Get off!" Zuko snarls, shoving Kai. But as he stands, the Avatar and Katara climb onto the bison and it flies away with a great burst of air. The air cuts straight to Kai's wet body and she shivers, glaring after the three kids. Zuko pants and watches them leave. "We need to follow them," he mutters. Then he shakes himself out of his thoughts and orders, "Follow the Avatar!"

Kai gets to her feet.

Zuko whips around and points an accusatory finger at her. "You lost him!"

"What?" Kai yelps. "How the hell did I lose him?"

"I had the girl, and I would have had him if you hadn't run into me!"

"That wasn't my fault! That other kid threw his boomerang at me!"

"A toy threw you off balance?" Zuko scoffs.

Kai rips her coat off and throws it on the ground. Immediately, she feels warmer without the sopping wet article on her back. "I'm done with this!" she snaps, whipping around and storming below deck.

Insufferable, every last member of the Fire Nation royalty.

Iroh winces. "I think you better apologize," he tells the prince.

"Me? You didn't do a single thing, either! You're both useless!" Zuko snaps. He whips around and storms back to the ship's crest, glaring after the fleeing black dot in the sky.

* * *

 **Any feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying it!**


	4. The Pirates

**The Pirates**

Kai sucks in a deep breath of the shore air. From here she can see the trees in the distance, their lush leaves swaying in the gentle sea breeze. It smells fishier than the open ocean and the humidity crawls up and down her skin. She tugs at her uniform's collar and narrows her eyes at Zuko and a guard, Jaro, dueling beneath the bright sun. Fire zings off metal, leaving black marks all over the deck. They get closer and closer together, working on close range combat. Kai winces, wondering if using fire in practice at that close a range is a good idea at all, but she doesn't care to say anything. And if they want to pass out from heat exhaustion in this humidity, let 'em knock themselves out.

Zuko breathes heavily. He ducks and swings his leg at Jaro's feet. Jaro jumps and keeps his footing. Growling, Zuko rolls backwards and springs to his feet, lifting his arms just in time to block a barrage of punches from Jaro.

Conscious of Kai's presence and watchful gaze, Zuko tries an advanced move. It's one she taught him. Perhaps if he executes it right it'll be an invitation to talk—perhaps they can begin some more combat training.

Movement catches his eye. Zuko glances toward her. She turned away.

He falters. Jaro opponent knocks him over. Twisting, he manages to land on his arms and push himself back up to his feet. Jaro pulls his mask up, face red and sweaty. "What was that?" he demands. "You can't use dirty street moves like that in a duel!"

Sheepish, Zuko stands, ready to fight, and the ship veers. Both he and his opponent fall against the railing. Kai hangs onto her railing, managing to keep herself upright, and smirks at Zuko. He ignores her. Anger smarts in his chest—why did he believe anything she told him about fighting? She obviously grew up as a peasant and fought like a peasant, not like the warriors Zuko grew up around.

"Why are we changing course?" he shouts, storming off.

Kai watches him go before turning to Jaro and asking, "Do _you_ know why we changed course?"

Jaro shrugs, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Nope. But I'm happy for the break from dueling. Kid doesn't know when to stop." Only two years older than herself and three than the prince, it still put a considerable age gap between him and Zuko. Enough for Jaro to see Zuko as an annoying child most of the time, save for in duels—Zuko stands as a considerable figure, then.

"Need some water?" Kai questions, noting Jaro's red face.

Jaro smiles and nods gratefully. Kai steps toward him. His eyes go wide. "Ha! No, no, no—not this time, Kai," Jaro yelps, laughing. "What did Lieutenant Jee say about throwing people overboard?"

"Can't recall. Something about how much fun it is to dive in and swim after them?"

"Yep, word for word," he says, rolling his eyes. They lean against the railing, Jaro enjoying the breeze sweeping across his skin. The ship swings around, making a line for the shore and the lovely green trees. Kai perks up. Finally, a change in pace from the constant, steady waters. Jaro seems to perk up, too. It's been a while since they set foot on land, and docking meant music night.

After a minute of comfortable silence, Jaro rubs his knuckles and hesitantly asks, "So… why's the prince mad at you?"

"When isn't he mad at me?"

"Well, uh… You got me there. But this seems different."

Kai shrugs. "I think his mind's just on the Avatar."

Jaro fixes her with a strange look. Kai frowns and tilts her head. He laughs and shakes his head. "You just make so many excuses for him. There's always something on his mind, something holding him back, something from his past haunting him... You're just… It's too kind, really."

"Can't help it," Kai murmurs, barely loud enough for Jaro to hear. It's true, truer than even Iroh realizes. She can't help looking out for the banished prince, but it has little to do with her oath to Iroh and Ursa.

Kai and Jaro lapse into comfortable silence, watching the shore approach. Having sailed together for three long years, the entire crew has become good friends. There's very little that doesn't go unnoticed, from subtle moods to words not said. They would never call themselves a family—nearly all of them have an actual family that they miss dearly—but they do consider each other dear friends. So when Kai rests her chin on the railing, he knows to say nothing. When Kai is ready to step from her pensive mood, she will. Not a moment sooner.

Once the ship docks, Kai leaves alone to go do… whatever it is women do, Jaro thinks. He wishes he could see into her skull and decipher the thoughts and emotions tumbling within. For now, he settles for watching her disappear into the market. He wrings his hands together and glances at the market. An idea occurs to him and he perks up.

A bit further away, Zuko watches Kai wander away. She speaks to no one, and guilt flickers in his chest. He should speak with her. Apologize. Tell her that he misses her incessant chatter and annoying pranks. Pride smothers the guilt, and he turns his head back to Uncle Iroh, who aimlessly chatters with the crew. All of them heartily laugh. For a moment, Zuko wonders what joke he missed. Then he reminds himself that he's above all this. If Uncle Iroh doesn't find his stupid tile within the hour, then they're boarding the ship and sailing back toward the North Pole.

 _Marketplaces are useful,_ a voice says in Zuko's head. _You never know what rumors you may hear, what tidbits you'll pick up_. Dismayed, Zuko places Kai's face to the voice. He scowls, remembering the other time Iroh had forced the crew to dock at Yu Dao, the Fire Nation Colony, and search the entire marketplace for his favorite brand of flute. Kai had whispered that into his ear, accompanied by a wink, before slinking off to do whatever shadowy things she enjoyed doing. More than once he's found her drunk and/or deep into a fight with a group of men over some gamble and/or debt. Not for the first time, he wonders about her past. Before she came to serve aboard his ship.

"Come, nephew! Let's hunt down that lotus tile!" Iroh says. Zuko grumbles a few choice words to himself but follows Iroh all the same.

* * *

 _Idiot._

 _You're just a sack of idiot._

 _You can't do anything right._

Kai presses her forehead to her knees and lets the sun warm her shoulders. Up here, above the chatter of the marketplace and away from the constant thrum of the ship, she finally has her thoughts to herself.

 _First you let Lu Ten get close, and look what you let happen._

 _He wasn't the first. What about Avatar Singh? Did you forget about him so soon, you cowardly piece of crap?_

 _You're the reason they're dead._

 _You're the reason for Iroh's misery._

 _What are you going to do to Zuko?_

 _What are you going to do?_

Kai grunts and springs to her feet. She looks left, right. Everything feels too close. Is the sky getting darker? Panicking, she takes off running along the rooftops, springing into the forest and running until the woods look like any other woods. Her burning lungs shut her brain up.

* * *

Zuko paces back and forth, glancing at the crewmembers lugging Uncle Iroh's purchases onboard. Everyone is here. Except for Kai. Who is damn near _always_ late. His hands flex and unflex. Why is everyone so bent on delaying his capture of the Avatar?

"Yo ho, me hearties!" someone calls.

Zuko breathes a plume of flame. There she is.

Kai drops from the roof like a monkey and joins the gathering crew, lopsided grin on her face. But she looks tired. Very tired. "Did any of you steal anything?" she asks.

"We're not pirates," the captain. "If another mercenary comes after us looking for you, we're handing you over."

"That was one time," Kai protests.

"It was twice," the captain argues.

"I don't remember the second time," Kai states.

"Selective memory," he mutters.

Jaro interrupts them. "Hey, Kai. Look at this," he says, gesturing for Kai to step away from the crew.

" _You_ stole something? I wouldn't have guessed you would, of all people," Kai tells him. He reveals a simple leather necklace with the Fire Nation emblem etched onto a polished pebble at the end of it. "Oh, no. This was almost a panty raid, but you backed out. You've become a classy raider."

"No, I actually bought this for you," Jaro shyly says.

Kai blinks stupidly at the necklace, then at Jaro. "For me?"

His face flushes. "Yeah, for you."

Across the dock, pretending to watch the line of men loading Uncle Iroh's junk aboard, Zuko scowls as he eavesdrops on Jaro and Kai's conversation. Why doesn't anyone understand the gravity of their situation? The Avatar is actively trying to overthrow Fire Lord Ozai, and here they are _shopping_ and _flirting_ and _singing_.

Pathetic.

Turning his head away, he eavesdrops on other conversations.

"Can you believe she said that to me? Her own flesh and blood?" a teenage girl babbled on to two other girls. "She is just such an attention-seeking—"

Zuko focuses on a group of men. "Can't believe they had the guts to steal from _us._ "

"Or the skills to get away!" another exclaims. "Did you see the way that monk jumped?"

Zuko zeroes in on the conversation, pushing all else from his senses. A third man says, "We should 'ave seen that water comin'—obviously one of them was a waterbender, since they was after the scroll."

Zuko marches toward them. "Was the waterbender a girl?" he demands. "And the monk, were his tattoos arrows?"

The men exchange a glance. "What's it to ya, shorty?" the skinniest one asks, his thin facial hair a ragged mess.

"Were they?" Zuko growls.

"Yeah, they was," one answers, He scowls at Zuko and plays with the piercing in his ear. "What're ya gonna do 'bout it?"

"Help me find them, and I'll help you get your scroll back."

The men exchange yet another glance. "We 'ave-ta talk to our cap'n."

"Why not follow us, boy? See what deal we can strike."

Zuko nods. He turns and shouts, "Uncle! Kai! We have a lead!"

Kai turns away from Jaro. The young man frowns, disappointment blossoming in his chest as she scurries to the prince, necklace forgotten in Jaro's hands. He rubs the back of his neck and glances at his feet. Really, he should have known better.

* * *

Aang is restless. He flips from one side to his other, then flops onto his back and sighs. His mind is too full. All he can think about is mastering the elements in such a short amount of time.

A blue glow catches his eye.

Aang pauses in his flip-flopping, glancing up at the soft blue glow in the trees, but he can't make it out. When he blinks, the glow vanishes. Only the shadows remain, the bushy leaves dark in the night. Disappointment fills him. He thought maybe Roku was trying to contact him again.

Kai releases her breath, relieved that he didn't seen her. Obviously his connection to the spirit world isn't strong yet—if it was, he would definitely see her crouching there on the branch, watching their campsite. Instead, he slowly turns away. "Katara?" he calls.

Kai crawls down the branch. It sways beneath her weight.

Bound near the riverbank, Katara wriggles in vain. A pirate presses a hand over the gag in her mouth, completely muffling her shouts. Kai pauses.

Aang scratches his head. "Katara?"

Kai moves a bit farther, using Aang's voice to cover the noise of her movements.

The lemur screeches a warning.

Kai leaps. On Sokka.

The sleeping water tribe boy grunts, all the breath pushed out of him. Kai yanks him to his feet, hands behind his back, and puffs a plume of fire by his ear. He yelps. Wide awake now.

"Don't hurt him!" Aang shouts.

A net comes down around him. Kai and the pirates drag the two boys to the riverbank, where Zuko, Iroh, and the crew waits. "Katara!" Aang gasps. A pirate kicks him in the gut.

"If you want your girlfriend back, you best behave," the captain says.

"Otherwise I'll have her," another pirate says, grinning like a wolf. He has a gold tooth.

"Should have thought twice before you stole that scroll from us!" a pirate cackles.

The pirates take up the jeering, shouting and laughing at the Avatar and his friends until even Zuko's cheeks dust a bit red. Kai winces at a particularly degrading crack about Katara's figure and age. "That's enough!" the captain orders, still chuckling. "You got the girl and her friends, prince. Give us the scroll."

Sokka, with his rampant mouth, splutters, "You're just going to hand the scroll over for the Avatar? Doesn't seem like a fair trade to me."

Zuko grits his teeth. "Shut him up!" he hisses. "He's trying to turn us against each other!"

Kai shoves her hand in Sokka's mouth. His tongue passes over her knuckles and drool bubbles around her hand. She gags and pretends to throw up on him. He glares at her. She slightly opens her fist in his mouth, making his eyes widen in panic as his mouth stretches a hair too wide. "Just be still," she says. "Be calm."

But it's too late. The damage is done.

"I think you can keep the scroll," the captain says. His bird squawks in agreement. "We'll just take the boy and his companions. Think of how many scrolls we can buy with the Fire Lord's reward!"

Zuko lights fireballs in his hands. "You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" he growls.

"Attack!" the captain shouts.

Fighting erupts. Kai lets go as a blade whips by her head. She kicks the attacker in the knees. He yelps and falls over. When she looks back down, Sokka is gone. He's a caterpillar inching away.

"Get back here!" she yells.

A pirate nearly guts her with a spear. Kai grabs the end and redirects it into a tree. The pirate goes tumbling into the bushes.

A smoke bomb explodes.

Kai curses. She takes a couple steps back from the fighting mass, setting her back against a tree. If she sees any of the Avatar's group scuttle out of the smoke mass, she'll know. From here she can hear Aang and Sokka shouting to each other. For a moment, Aang splits the smoke.

Fighting stops. Everyone looks dazed, as if being able to see again was dazzling. Kai's blood runs cold. The captain has a sword to Zuko's throat. Jaro has a spear pointed at his stomach, but most of the pirates look frightened of the armored firebending crew. Jaro moves first in that split second of clarity. He brings his hand up to swat the spear away.

Aang realizes his mistake and sweeps the smoke back in. Two seconds later, and the Avatar gang spills out of the fight. "Let's go!" Katara gasps, helping Sokka to his feet.

Without hesitation, Kai leaps into smoke, aiming where she last saw Zuko and the captain. She hits someone. A quick graze of their left eye tells her that yes, it's Zuko. With a grunt, she wraps her hands around him and throws him out of the smoke.

"What the hell, Kai?" he growls. Blood trickles from a gash across his chin.

Kai scowls at him. "You're lucky that pirate didn't rip your frickin'—,"

The captain erupts from the smoke and plows his fist across Kai's face. She drops, pain shooting up her jaw. Steel flashes over her head. For a moment the world wavers. Heat bursts over her head. The world hovers on black. Then it plunges over the precipice.

Two blue faces swim in front of her.

 _You promised._

 _Don't break the oath._

The world fades back into focus.

Zuko kneels in front of her. "Are you okay?" he asks. Concern warms his golden eyes. His gaze flickers between her and something beyond her. The Avatar, Kai bets. And yet he paused to check on her, first.

Some guardian she is, she thinks.

Kai screws her eyes shut and nods. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go."

She tries to stand, but the world spins. She stumbles. Zuko steadies her with a hand on her shoulder and waist, just in time for her to lean to the side and throw up. A concussion, really? "Jaro," Zuko orders, "Take care of her. I have to go."

"Yes, sir," Jaro replies. He wraps and arm around Kai's shoulder and leads her to the riverbank. "Let's get you some water."

"What's going on?" Kai asks.

"The pirate captain punched you and tried to take off your head while the pirates stole our ship. Zuko and Iroh are running after them."

"Our ship!?" she yelps. "No, our poor girl!" With a good amount of flailing limbs, she gets to her feet and breaks into a sprint along the riverbank. As she runs, the world falls back into place. It pulls at her spirit a little, to use her precious energy for such a mundane injury, but she doesn't think it'll do to wander around and be a guardian with a concussion.

"He jumped ship!" comes the unmistakable shout of Zuko.

Suddenly a wild Avatar appears in front of her. She skids to a halt, fist raised.

She holds it there. Aang just stares. "Run, you idiot," she hisses.

Understanding flickers across his face. "Thank you," he whispers. He creates a wind, just enough to knock Kai on her back and make it look convincing, and then he leaps up and onto Appa. They fly away into the night, leaving Zuko, Iroh, and the pirates to go careening over the waterfall.

How did they manage to get back on the ship? Not important, Kai decides.

With inhuman speed, Kai flashes onto a tree overhanging the river and lashes out just as the boat starts to go over. Iroh clings to Zuko, eyes on Kai. Zuko and Kai lock eyes and he reaches out.

She grabs Zuko's arm.

The boat falls out from underneath them. Groaning, the branch dips, but it holds.

Zuko breathes in relief and hoists Uncle up first. Iroh clambers up, surprisingly nimble, balances on Kai's branch, and scrambles to the bank. He turns and watches his nephew and Kai, wondering if they'll finally reconcile their dispute—both of their prides stand too strong, he thinks. Even if they reconcile today, he has a feeling there will be more arguments down the road.

Chances for growth.

Zuko clasps Kai's hand with both of his. He sends her a grateful smile. She grins, but instead of pulling him up onto the branch she starts hooting like a monkey and jumping, moving sideways back up the branch. It sways dangerously beneath her.

Did that punch knock something out place?

She swings him up onto the bank, more strength in her limbs than Zuko ever realized. "Ooh, ooh!" she hoots, leaping back onto the bank and jumping around him.

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko snaps, throwing a pebble at her. She dodges, swipes mud up, and chucks it at him.

"I'm Zhao!"

Zuko rolls his eyes, but his mouth twitches. "Let's find a way down. We have to get the ship in order."

"We could sure use a waterbender right about now, huh?"

"Shut up."

Kai bounces around the Fire Prince as he and she descend to the bottom of the river via trees and mossy slopes. Iroh follows, smiling. He really didn't need the junk he bought, anyway.

* * *

 **A big thank you to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to let me know any of your thoughts on it, as well. RIP the Lotus Tile.**


	5. The Blue Spirit

**Blue Spirit**

The sun struggles to break through the clouds, proving the day to be a solemn gray. Kai and Zuko stand on the deck, only a little bothered by the lack of sun, but the rest of the disheartened crew lags. Whenever the sun vanishes, it sucks a little of all of their spirits away, but some days is just feels worse than others.

But while the crew has been following his orders and seemingly sailed the ship nowhere, Zuko has been accomplishing his own secret, nightly missions. Doing something fills him with enough hope and determination to keep going, but Kai has not been a part of that—he has no idea why Kai is her usual joking self.

Zuko frowns at the bruise blossoming in a dazzling array of color at the bottom of Kai's jaw. Yellow acts as a base color, covering her face from jaw to chin to cheekbone. Green overtones color the center. Blue and black splash near the center, like fat flicks of a paintbrush. "Does that hurt?" he asks.

Kai shrugs. "A bit. Mostly when I poke it."

"Why do you poke it?"

"I don't know, I guess just to check and see how it's doing." She proceeds to prod the bruise and flinch. "Yep. Still there. And just as tender as yesterday. That pirate clocked me a good one."

When she reaches up to poke it again, Zuko grabs her wrist. "You're insane. Please stop."

"Only because you asked nicely, Princess."

He opens his mouth to snap at her when a shadow falls across the deck. Both Kai and Zuko glance up to see an enormous, decorated, steel ship chugging along behind them. It has a white flag draped over its railing in a friendly gesture. It cuts through the water with surprising speed for its size. Dwarfing their ship in its giant shadow, it runs right alongside them. Someone far above lifts their arms in a signal for the engines to stop plowing ahead. Zuko grits teeth. All the same, he lifts his hand toward Lietenant Jee in the control room above deck. Obediently, Jee slows the ship's engines until they stop completely, for once the hum beneath their feet halting.

"Whose ship is this?" Kai asks, awe on her face. "'Cause she's one fine lady."

"I have a guess," Zuko mutters. He glares as the ship drops its gangplank onto their ship. A door opens on the other side, revealing five men and confirming Zuko's suspicion.

Zhao.

Kai's awe turns into a scowl. "How come _he_ gets a ship like that?"

Before she can slip away, Zuko grabs her collar. He fixes her with a hard eye. "Don't."

"But—,"

"Stay."

"But I'm just—,"

" _Kai._ "

She folds her arms and looks at her feet. "It was just going to be one stink bomb," she mutters.

Zhao and his four guards march straight up to Zuko and Kai. By now Iroh has joined them on deck. "Commander Zhao," Iroh greets. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"It's Admiral, now," Zhao corrects.

"What?" Zuko hisses.

"I've been promoted by your father," Zhao says, smirking. He slips a scroll from his pocket and shoves it against Zuko's chest. "Orders signed by both Fire Lord Ozai and me, to give up all information you have about the Avatar. To withhold any information would be an act of treason. Even someone as honorless and useless as you must know what that means."

Zuko whips away, steam practically whistling out his ears. He unfurls the scroll and reads it over. Iroh hovers over his shoulder, face darkening with each line. Meanwhile, Kai and Zhao stare each other down. She shifts, leaning one shoulder closer to him and good-naturedly punching him with the other. "Admiral Zhao!" she cheerfully says.

"You're still hanging around him?" Zhao asks, lip curling with disgust. He steps forward, bumping her shoulder and effectively throwing her off balance.

"You're still hung up on Prince Zuko?" Kai asks, taking a couple steps back and regaining her balance. She shoves her hands in her pockets and smiles easily. "Goodness, if you want him to like you maybe you should take him to dinner."

Zhao opens his mouth, fury blazing in his eyes.

Kai lifts her hands. "I'm just saying, Admiral Monkey Man. You keep dogging after him like this, trying to impress him, and rumors are going to start springing up."

"Why you little bitch," he growls, lifting an open hand.

Before it can smack Kai across the face, complimenting the bruises already there, Zuko flashes in front of her. He catches Zhao's hand and shoves it away. "Get off my ship," he snarls.

Zhao steps forward, puffing out his chest and glaring down at Zuko. "Tell me where the Avatar is."

"I don't know!" Zuko snaps.

" _Tell me where he is_."

"I. Don't. Know."

Zhao and Zuko stand like that for a second, their noses almost touching. Then Zhao scoffs and straightens. "We're wasting our time here, men. Good-bye, Zuko, Iroh. We'll see you after I've caught the Avatar."

"You didn't say good-bye to me!" Kai calls.

Zhao glances back, lips turned in disgust. He boards the gangplank again and returns to his ship, the four guards marching after him. As the gangplank lifts, finally releasing their ship, Zuko turns to Kai. "What was that? Why were you taunting him?"

Kai lifts a rolled up piece of paper and grins. "Look what Zhao dropped."

Zuko takes it, but not without a dubious look. "Dropped?"

"Dropped it right in the bottom of his left pocket."

"You're terrible."

"Yes, yes I am. Can you unroll it now? I want to see what I stole."

Shaking his head, Zuko unfurls the roll and holds it out so all three can scan it. His eyes widen. "In preparation for attacking the North Pole?" he gasps.

Iroh's face darkens. "That is a tall order. The waterbending stronghold is as fierce as the elements surrounding it. It will take many men and resources to claim such a strong city."

"It also says to not kill the Avatar," Kai points out.

"Obviously," Zuko mutters. "He'll just be reborn, otherwise."

"So what do you do with a captured Avatar?" Kai asks.

"Metal holding cell," Zuko answers without hesitation. After a beat he adds, "Obviously."

"So we have to find Avatar Aang before Zhao does. What's the plan, Princess?"

Iroh casts Kai a sharp look. She avoids his gaze. It doesn't go unnoticed by Zuko, but he decides to withhold comment. The prince answers, "Stay our course for another day, but anchor near shore for the night. After tomorrow, we'll angle toward the North Pole."

For a moment, silent descends upon them, all three thinking fast. Zuko begins to turn, to ask Kai to come help him mark a few things on the map as she's an excellent navigator, but Iroh beats him to it, grabs her shoulder, drags her away, and loudly asks, "Kai, I need to talk to you about navigating to the North Pole. Do you know anything of the Northern Seas?"

Out of Zuko's range of hearing, Kai admits, "I think I know enough, but you'll want to double check with Jee and Jaro, I think. It's been a hundred years or so. I don't know what sort of traps or wreckages have found their way into the sea. But that's not what this is really about, is it?"

"Keep an eye on him tonight?" Iroh asks. "I believe he will—,"

"Go after Zhao. Yeah, I got the same vibes. No worries," Kai says, placing her palm over her heart and grinning. "On my honor, I will tail Zuko like a shadow and keep him from unnecessarily endangering his life." She makes a cross over her heart. "I swear on my own burial site."

Iroh gives a short laugh. "That is a _grave_ oath."

Kai beams at him. Before she can open her mouth and add another terrible pun, Iroh jerks his head to Zuko. "Go help him."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Once night falls, well after she has helped Zuko chart a course and he has dismissed her, Kai scurries from her room and bursts into Zuko's room unannounced.

He grunts in surprise and tries to throw the mask under the bed, but Kai's too quick. She jumps, rolls, and springs up holding the mask. She cracks a grin. "I see who your personal hero is, Princess. Gotta say, I'm more than surprised, but it's not an unpleasant surprise. Here I thought you didn't know what fun meant."

Zuko snatches the mask from her hands. "What are you doing in here?" he demands in a low voice, glancing at the door.

Kai kicks the door shut. "Snooping. So when did you get that mask?" she asks, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the wall. Her sword hangs from her belt.

For a moment he hesitates. Then he repeats, "What are you doing here?" But this time it's considerably less hostile.

She surveys him for a moment. The humor in her eyes trickles away, and her stance somehow seems less casual. She shrugs and says, "I know you know your way around those twin swords like a regular devil, but it does nothing if you can't keep yourself in a situation that blades can handle."

Zuko wants to open his mouth and question what she means, even though she obviously knows the truth, but a tiny voice in his head tells him to stop and listen. This isn't anything like their normal conversations. This is… _serious._ Her eyes are like flint, hard and cold. Calculating.

"So I'm going to teach you how to sneak," she finishes.

But still, the urge to deny his secret persists. "Sneak?" Zuko scoffs. "I don't need to—,"

"I've seen you 'sneaking' off board to go practice. And so has Lieutenant Jee and Uncle Iroh. And Great Spirits, if _I've_ caught you, who knows who else has already seen you?"

Zuko flushes.

"So before you go gallivanting off into the night, let me show you a couple things I know."

"You mean like when we snuck into Zhao's camp with the stink and paint bombs?"

Kai glances at him, searching for any sign of sarcasm. But there's nothing mean in his face, so she half-smiles but shakes her head. "That was just scratching the surface. See, you need to understand that this mask carries meaning. You can't just don it as a regular run-of-the-mill mask."

Zuko leans forward. He glances at the door, firmly shut, and slowly nods. "Okay. I'm listening. I'm ready to learn."

They lock eyes. For the first time, Kai's seriousness matches his own. She slowly nods and sets the mask on the cold metal between them, gesturing for him to sit. Her eyes shine as she gazes upon the mask, emotions swimming across her face. Wonder, awe and… sadness? Can that be right? Zuko's stomach does a strange twist. For as long as he can remember knowing her, she has never shown even a second of sadness. "The person who originally bore this mask wore it while liberating good folk from prison."

"Who was he?" Zuko asks as he sits across from her.

"He? Yeah, uh, _he_ was… he was a good person. It was during the time of Avatar Kyoshi, back when it wasn't the Fire Nation trying to conquer the world but Chin the Conqueror." Kai pauses, looking up from the mask to see if this interests Zuko at all.

Zuko leans forward, eager.

Kai drops her gaze back to the mask and continues, "The war was tearing the world apart. And by that, I mean it was destroying families, nurturing corruption, ruining villages and countrysides. No one knew who to trust, no one knew how to help Kyoshi's side of the war, not without risking the safety of their already in-peril families. But the thing about people in war is that they like to see only two sides. If you're not fighting with them, you're against them.

"Both armies threw a lot of good people in jail. There was no trial, just a sentence to prison and sometimes death, depending on how the soldiers and wardens felt that day." Kai swallows, trying to loosen her throat. "A lot of benders ended up being killed." Her eyes bore into the mask's lifeless, black gaze. Memories flood her mind until it feels as if they're happening in front of her all over again.

* * *

About three hundred years ago, Kai leaned against the bars of a cell, hitting her head against them, desperate for an idea. Sleep dug into her eyelids, but she refused to let them close. "I'm thinking," she muttered.

Silence filled the prison, save for Kai's forehead colliding with metal.

This side of the prison, Kai's side, was filled with the death-sentenced. All sorts of people sat in silence, hugging themselves and cradling children. Families about to be ripped apart. Some children reached through the bars to their parents on the other side of the prison. Earthbenders kept hitting the floor and walls, but the metal remained unyielding. Firebenders sat huddled, shivering in the cold. A single waterbender tugged at the bars. No airbenders sat in the prison—they chose to stay above this war.

Kai looked down the hall and saw her crew sitting outside the cells, all pretending to be prison guards loyal to the cause. She sighed and let her eyes shut. It didn't matter they were all pirates—all they had to do was tell that Kyoshi Warrior they were there to turn in Kai the Savage and they were suddenly safe.

Not so savage in a cell now, huh?

Something creaked.

The pirates-turned-guards glanced down the hallway, brows furrowing. "Go check it out," one of them grunts. All the prisoners followed the guard with dead eyes.

As he passed, Kai spit. It landed on his shoe. "Traitor," she hissed.

"Captain," he murmured, lowering his eyes.

He hit the end of the hallway, glanced around, and shrugged. "Nothin' here."

Suddenly he collapsed, eyes rolled back in his head and tongue lolling. Something flashed down the hall and collided with another guard's head. It flew back. Kai pressed her face against the bars in awe—a boomerang. The guards all stood, spears pointing at the end of the hall.

A man in a blue mask dropped from the ceiling. It stared the pirates down, eyes black.

"It's from the spirit world!" someone gasped.

The spirit threw the boomerang. It hit the lanterns, sending the flames out with a _whoosh_. The prison went dark. Kai stepped back from the bars, the sounds of fighting filling the prison.

Once the sounds ceased, a firebender in one of the cells lit a fireball in their hand.

The Blue Spirit stood atop the pile of unconscious prison guards.

Slowly, deliberately, the Blue Spirit went around to every cell and individually picked the locks. Kai waited with baited breath, but Blue Spirit skipped over her cell. She and the other occupants let out a cry. "What did we do?" one wailed.

Kai scowled at Blue Spirit. "Some hero."

Blue Spirit paid no mind. He continued unlocking the cells. Once he reached the end, he turned around and prowled back to Kai's cell. Bending down, he picked the lock. The lock broke and the cell door swung open. Before Kai could make a break for it, Blue Spirit caught her with a gloved hand and held her back, allowing the other cell occupants to scurry away, thanking Blue Spirit profusely.

Once everyone else was gone, Blue Spirit turned Kai to face him. "Remember me?" Blue Spirit asked with a surprisingly feminine voice.

Kai shrugged off Blue Spirit's hand and took a step back. "Not really. I don't know many blue people."

A chuckle, so familiar.

The gloved hand went up to the mask and slowly removed it. Kai's stomach dropped. "Maka?" she breathed, eyes wide.

Memories of childhood come back, unbidden. Flashes of Maka and Kai running rampant through the Northern Air Temple, stealing deserts, chasing lemurs, exploring forbidden areas, cheating at games, slacking off during lessons, and kissing underneath the upside-down pillars and drooping lichen. The monks told them to let go of all earthly ties. Kai and Maka refused.

So they left, vowing to never return, not even if the monks saw sense. For a year they travelled, sharing small shelters, cooking dinner for each other, enjoying summer nights and fall evenings. But everything fell apart the first time they boarded a ship. Kai fell in love with the sea.

She left Maka behind.

"What are you doing here? What have you been doing?" Kai whispered, grasping her hand.

Maka leaned in. Kai's breath ran away from her lungs. The air between them shrunk.

And their lips pressed together. Kai closed her eyes and eagerly kissed back. Maka smiled into the kiss and knotted her hands in Kai's short hair, tugging until Kai opened her mouth in a moan. She slipped her tongue into Kai's mouth, dominating the pirate.

Maka broke away. Kai stayed there for a moment, mind taking a couple seconds to catch up to reality. "Wow. I mean, what's wrong?" she finally asked.

"It's like nothing has changed, but…" Maka shrugged and gestured at the jail cell around them. "This is nothing like the Northern Air Temple."

"Thank the Spirits for that," Kai said with a laugh.

Maka laughed, too. "I guess there's a reason we both left, huh?"

Kai placed her hands on Maka's hips and pulled her flush against Kai. "More than one reason," she said, voice getting huskier. She leaned forward for another kiss, determined to not be caught off guard this time.

Maka gently pushed Kai away. "No, not yet. We have to make it off the island before actual guards and soldiers show up. Otherwise we're both toast."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Kai agreed. Together, she and Maka left the prison.

"So you have a place to go?" Maka whispered as they snuck out the metal prison and into the woods surrounding it. They crossed raised earth and sinkholes, clearly the location of a fight between Chin and the rebels.

"The sea," Kai answered. "But I need a new crew."  
"What happened to the old one?"

"You just beat them all up."

Maka chuckled. "I take it they didn't like your leadership?"

"No, they liked it. They just apparently liked Kyoshi's pay more," Kai bitterly replied. "Traitors, the lot of them."

Maka gave Kai a sideways glance, but said nothing. Once they cleared the forest and stood on a precipice over the ocean, Maka sighed. "Remember when we used to steal Sifu Tenzin's poetry and fly around reciting it until he got so mad he flew after us?"

Kai grinned. "Oh, yeah. Good times."

"Do you still fly?"

Kai shook her head. "Don't have a glider. But I still airbend. My sails always have wind in them. How about you?"

Maka nodded. "I do. But I don't speak with the other air nomads."

"So what brings you here, wearing such a delightful mask?"

Maka smiled. "I've met General Wyati, and I know he's not a kind man. I've suspected for a while that his prisons are filled with innocent people, and sure enough, I've been finding children in these prisons. So I let everyone go. It's a free pass, a second chance for everyone."

"That's awfully kind of you," Kai remarked.

"You don't get it."

Kai rubbed the back of her neck. "No, I don't. But we… Well, we've always had different philosophies."

"Yeah, we have, Kai the Savage."

Kai perked up. "Is that what the landlegs call me now?"

"You have a reputation."

"A reputation to uphold," Kai affirmed. "So the sooner I get back to sea, the better. Come on, Maka. Come with me. Sail with me. Get a new reputation. You can be the Blue Spirit of the Ocean!" She slung an arm around Maka's shoulders and grinned.

Maka kissed Kai's cheek. "I'll consider it. But first, you have to come with me."

"To where?"

"Up this hill." When Kai didn't respond right away, Maka explained, "I have another confession. This wasn't an entirely altruistic prison break. Someone paid me. I need to go collect the payment. And honestly, I might need some muscle behind me to help collect it. This guy doesn't seem like the honest type."

Kai smirked. "Say no more. I'll be your strapping pimp, help you collect your money."

Maka shoved her off with a laugh. "Don't be crude!"

Laughing and making jokes, the two climbed to the top of the hill. The moment they crested the hill, Kai froze. She took a step back, like someone punched her in the stomach.

She sat upon a boulder, her white face-paint a ghost in the slow-approaching dawn light. Her armor gleamed in the night. "Captain Kai," the person greeted. "I've waited for you."

Avatar Kyoshi.

"What is this?" Kai asked stupidly, swinging her gaze from Maka to Kyoshi and back again. "What's going on? Why is she waiting for me? I'm important, but not _that_ important."

But Maka refused to meet her eyes. Instead, the Blue Spirit grabbed Kai just above the elbow and yanked her forward. Too stunned to resist, Kai stumbled along. "Avatar Kyoshi, I present to you Kai the Savage, wanted in all four nations and accused of thievery and murder."

"This is the one? I must admit," Kyoshi stated, rising from the boulder, "She is nothing like I expected. She is… shorter. But the scar is unmistakable, described to me by countless witnesses. Bring her to me, and I will pass her sentence."

"Sentence? What did you do?" Kai growled, glaring daggers at Maka. She tried to jerk away, but Maka kept a firm grip.

Maka shook her head. Her eyes finally flitted up to meet Kai's, and they were full of tears. "You… you killed my wife," she croaked.

" _Wife_?"

"Remember that fishing village in the Fire Isles?" Maka asked, glaring at Kai through the tears. "You and your crew slaughtered everyone on the docks. My wife was one of the fishermen there. She—I never—," Maka let go of Kai and hugged herself and sobbed.

Kyoshi's eyes softened. Then she turned back to Kai, expression stony. She dropped into an earthbending stance and the earth wrapped around Kai's legs and pulled her until she stood mere inches from Avatar Kyoshi.

She clasped Kai on her shoulder and slammed her palm onto Kai's forehead. Kai gritted her teeth and screwed her eyes shut. Avatar Kyoshi threw her head toward the sky and blinding blue light shot out from her eyes and mouth. Kai grunted and flinched. She tried to jerk away, but Avatar Kyoshi's hand held her in place.

Those glowing eyes fell back down to earth and fixated Kai with a terrible, piercing gaze. "Captain Kai," a thousand voices rumbled. "You have committed great treason against the people of the Earth. You have stolen, you have pilfered, you have pillaged. When they could not defend themselves, you stole from families. When they could not defend themselves, you slayed warriors. You have run from battles, and you have betrayed those loyal to you. To atone for your crimes, we the Avatar sentence you to imprisonment, forever bound to those who beg the spirits for protection.

"You will be forced to take a mortal body, and you will be forced to stay by that person's side until they say you are free. But you will not be able to tell anyone about your soul's condition."

Kyoshi pulled her hands away.

Agony exploded through Kai.

The next thing she knew, she was helping the Northern Water Tribe protect their future chief. The chief never freed her, but rather sent her to help their sister tribe. From there she bounced around the Earth Kingdom, helping peasants survive harvests, skirmishes, raids, and tax collecting.

She was never able to airbend again.

Most of the time, her service ended in the death of her mortal body. So much pain.

The tales of Kai the Savage faded from memory.

Until Lu Ten dug up all those tales and requested her spirit's service during the Siege of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Of course, Kai doesn't tell all of this to Zuko. She leaves out her own involvement, and the Blue Spirit's real identity. In fact, she doesn't mention Kyoshi or Maka at all. All the same, Zuko hangs on to every word.

"And… yeah."

He blinks. "And yeah? That's it? No big battles? Just prison breaks?"

Kai shrugs. "That's the last people saw of the Blue Spirit. Until a couple nights ago, that is." She stands. "So do you want to learn some more combat moves, or are you just going to keep clomping around deck when everyone knows you're supposed to be in bed?"

For an amazing moment, he swallows his pride. "I do want to learn," he says, standing.

"Good. Attack me."

Zuko immediately lunges.

Kai spins out of the way. She flips forward before Zuko can adjust and slaps his calves with the flat of her sword. He grits his teeth and staggers away, calves stinging. "See the difference?" she asks.

Zuko slowly nods. "Can you do that again so I can see? Maybe a bit slower?"

Kai smiles. "Yeah." She goes through the motion slower this time, showing him the proper footwork, how to lash out mid-roll, and pop back up on your feet without a pause in momentum. "You try."

He takes a breath, centers himself. Kai nods. Then he tries the move. Thanks to his past training, he accomplishes it, just with less grace. When he pops up on his feet, he has to add another step to keep his balance.

"Like that," Kai praises. "Think of it like flowing water. The momentum never stops, it just adjusts to the obstacles around it. It's a constant movement, always changing, always moving forward."

"Let me try a few more moves."

Kai and Zuko settle into a rhythm, her showing him moves, him practicing them until he gets them. "Now put them together."

Without missing a beat, Zuko starts with the first move she had shown him: he rolls, lashes with his swords mid-roll, and springs to his feet without losing balance. Flawlessly, he spins, his twin swords glinting deadly. Then he flips and uses his swords to hang from the pipes before coming down, rolling and slicing a nice mark on the wall.

Grinning, Kai takes up her sword and engages him.

He blinks in surprise and she forces him into a defensive stance. Then the surprise leaves his face and he slips away, moving like a twirling leaf on a river. They spar, metal ringing against metal. Finally, Kai leaps away. She picks up the mask and lifts a hand.

Zuko stops, sweat rolling down his neck. He brings his swords together and bows to Kai before slipping them into the holder on his back. Kai stands, sweat making her bangs stick to her forehead and crosses the room with the mask in hand. "Thank you," he says, breathless.

"You're going tonight?" she asks.

He nods. "Now."

Kai steps up to him and lifts the mask to his face, her fingers gingerly brushing his scar in the process. No one has touched his scar since the healers first bandaged it. It feels… nice. His eyes slip shut. She gently tugs his hood over his head and tucks his ponytail in. She ties the mask so it holds the hood up. Zuko slows his breathing, savoring each breath with her scent on it. The mask settles perfectly on his face, and when he opens his eyes, he can see clearly out of it, clearly see Kai gazing up at him, so close.

Heat crawls from his neck to his cheeks. Grateful for the mask covering his face, he allows his eyes to roam over her pleasant features. He likes her like this, expressions open on her face. She's not putting on a show for anyone.

He wants to open his mouth, to say thank you, but the words stick on his tongue. Instead, Kai brushes his shoulders and takes a step back. She surveys him and smirks. "You look like a circus performer." And the moment's gone.

"I'm not a circus performer," he growls.

"No, you're a thief like me. Have fun with the Admiral! Tell him I say hi?"

With that, Zuko leaves. He sneaks off the ship and ducks into the forest, Kai's lessons ringing in his head.

Kai leans on the ship's railing, watching Zuko slip into the shadows. His body molds well into the sneaking form, almost slipping into it as if Maka's spirit possessed him now. She sets her chin on the railing and sadly smiles.

She promises this to Maka's spirit wherever it may be: she'll do better. Perhaps Maka will never forgive her, but that doesn't mean Kai can't keep trying.

* * *

Zuko returns in the morning, mood subdued.

After successfully freeing the Avatar from Zhao's clutches, an arrow had caught his mask in the head. Not enough to seriously injure him, but enough to make him black out. Apparently his body had given into exhaustion after blacking out, because he woke up at dawn, the Avatar watching over him. Talking to him. Proposing that they could be _friends_. As if the Avatar wasn't the last connection Zuko had to his family.

Kai notices Zuko's return, but instead of approaching right away, she waits until he has settled back into his room, determined to sleep well into the afternoon.

She knocks. Zuko grunts. Kai takes that as a welcome and opens the metal door. She peers in at Zuko. "You're back?" she questions.

"I didn't go anywhere," Zuko mutters.

She drums her fingers against the doorframe until he sits up to glare at her. With a wink, she says, "It's a girl, isn't it?" For a moment, he's confused. But then a couple crewmembers pass, Jaro among them. "Our little prince is growing up," she informs them.

Zuko throws a fireball at her. She ducks behind the door just in time. The crewmembers yelp as fire escapes through the open door, but Kai just pops her head back in and grins. "Good. Sleep tight, Princess."

"Whatever, Kai."

She shuts the door.

He flops onto one side, sees the Fire Nation tapestry hanging from the wall, and rolls onto his other side. With a sigh, he closes his eyes. He just wants to forget everything that happened last night, and forget the Avatar taking care of him until he gained consciousness.

What a day.

At least Kai will keep his secret.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing favoriting, and following! I've been reading all of your reviews, and while I'm terrible at replying I do try to keep in mind what you all are enjoying the most and don't like and tweak the story's smaller details accordingly. And is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer? Anyway, thank you again, I hope you enjoyed, and have a good day!**


	6. Matching Scars

**Matching Scars**

"Have you ever just stopped and thought about how rare it is to even exist?" Kai asks suddenly, breaking the silence.

Zuko glances at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to the sea's horizon. The moon hovers just over the horizon, already trying to set before the night has even begun. "You sound like Uncle," he says, not unkindly.

"It's just crazy to think about. Everything that's happened up to this moment, every catastrophe, every miracle, has all led to you seeing this moment. This singular moment." She turns her eyes from the horizon to the stars above. In the freezing night, the stars look crisp and bright. He supposes that it is beautiful. It's a comforting thought.

Would his father or Azula ever stop and stare like this?

Meanwhile, music night begins on deck. Kai and Zuko stand off to the side, leaning on the railing like they usually do, taking in the night air. Ever since they started training together again, first as the Blue Spirit and now back to regular firebenders, the tension between them has eased. Sure, they still get into little snippy fights, but nothing unusual for Zuko.

Friendship and loyalty is all he needs at the moment, Kai thinks. She drums her fingers along the rail. Hopefully she's doing well enough. The Prince has seemed peaceable enough, not in any darker mood than usual.

As Zuko gazes at the blazing stars, he wonders if the Avatar is seeing the same night sky. Are they still close, or are they in a completely different hemisphere? It makes his stomach twist unpleasantly. The night's beauty sours in the back of his throat. "I'm going to go to bed. I think your song is coming up," Zuko says. For once, he doesn't want to think about the Avatar now. He wants a single night of decent sleep, and poring over his problems won't help with that.

"You're not going to stick around for parodies of the Fire Nation Anthem?"

"As much as I enjoy you making fun of my nation, I think I'll skip out," he explains with an eye roll.

She punches his shoulder. "Good night, Princess."

"Whatever, Kai."

He disappears below deck and Kai slinks into her usual spot around the fire, picking up her instrument. As the song ends, Iroh strikes up a slow tune. Kai calmly plucks the strings, making sure her notes match Iroh's singing in length and warmth. The fire blazes, keeping them warm. Two men dance across the deck, having a grand time, smiling and laughing.

And then the most unpleasant thing happens.

Zhao boards their ship.

Zuko remains blissfully unaware of the snake. He flops down on his bed and closes his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep fast before his brain takes over.

Above deck, Zhao stands with his chest puffed out. "Your crew works under my command, now," he informs everyone on deck.

"Fire Lord Ozai's orders," Zhao states, holding the scroll for Iroh to take. "This crew is now mine.

Kai's fingers curl into fists. She reads the scroll over Iroh's shoulder, her scowl deepening with every line. Some father, she thinks. Ozai specified in the letter that Zuko's ship fell under the category of a Fire Nation ship, even though everyone on board has technically been in exile for the past three years.

Zhao watches her, eyes like razors. "I know just where to put you," he says, voice bordering on a purr.

Kai meets his gaze. "In the monkey cage with you?"

A smirk rolls across his mouth. "I was thinking in the engine room on the lead scouting ship. What an honor it would be for you. From thief to war hero."

The most dangerous place in the fleet. The first ship to get attacked, and in the part of the ship most likely to malfunction, lose control, you name it… Kai gives him a wide grin. "It _would_ be an honor!" she chirps.

There's the eyebrow twitch she's been going for.

"Tell your crew to pack their things and be off the ship in thirty minutes," Zhao orders. "My men will wait for them to escort them all to their new assignments."

All the men involved with music night turn to Iroh. He lets out a sigh. "You heard him," he says. A smile graces his lips. "It's been a pleasure sailing with you all. I wish you all the best of luck, and may you return home to your families soon. Neither me nor my nephew will forget what you've done for us."

They murmur agreement. A few get up to exchange a final warm word with Iroh, but before anyone notices, Kai slips away. Zhao interrupts the crew. "I would like to inform the Prince," he says.

Iroh's face darkens for a moment, but he merely nods. "Of course, Admiral. Let me show you the way." He glances around. Where's Kai? His stomach tightens. She'll use this to shirk her promise, he thinks. No, he then thinks. No, she's attached to Zuko.

She was attached to Lu Ten, too, a tiny voice says in the back of his mind. Look what happened.

Pushing that voice down, Iroh leads Zhao to Zuko's room and opens the door for him. That voice doesn't matter, because there's nothing Iroh can do except make the best of here and now.

Zhao grins like a wolf. He takes a step into Zuko's room. Zuko shoots up, surprise and anger filling him. "What are you doing here?" he snaps.

"Orders from your father," Zhao says. His eyes catch on the broadswords hanging from the wall. For a moment, he falters. Zuko's heart speeds up. "Your crew is to serve mine in the Siege on the North Pole… I didn't realize you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."

"I'm not. They're just decoration," he lies, using his heel to nudge the box with the Blue Spirit's mask further beneath the bed. "Where are the orders?"

Zhao tosses the scroll to him. Before Zuko unrolls it, Zhao turns on his heel. "Don't forget about my offer, Iroh. You would make an excellent advisor aboard my ship," he says, exiting the room and heading above deck.

"I must go speak to the men," Iroh says as Zuko unrolls the scroll. "Would you like to join me for an evening stroll afterward?"

Zuko doesn't even read the scroll. He sees his father's signature and seal at the bottom and his eyes glaze over. Somewhere in there, he recognizes the familiar shape of his own name. "No, Uncle."

Iroh glances at the floor. "I'll return soon, nephew."

* * *

All his crew. The men he has been with for the past three years. Gone.

He pushes the heels of his palms into his eyes. What is he supposed to do now? How can he keep after the Avatar with just him and Uncle? How is that even close to enough manpower to bring the Avatar to his knees?

Groaning, Zuko sits up. His hands drop to his lap and he glares at the steel wall. After a few silent moments his eyes trail toward the broad swords on the wall. He thinks of those late-night training sessions. As much as he hates to admit it, he'll miss Kai the most.

He can feel the emptiness of the ship. Like a ghost wreck, it feels empty and sad, no longer humming with boots hitting the floor, men laughing, snoring, repairing the hull, nothing. Zuko has always felt alone, at least mentally, but this physical divide between him and everyone he knows hurts.

Something thuds.

Zuko looks up, eyes narrowing. Silence follows—carefully built silence.

He grabs his swords from the wall and slips into a crouch, creeping down the hall, toward the door leading above deck. Along the way, he stops and peers into each empty room, searching for signs of any unusual activity. Everything seems normal.

Until he sees the kitchen.

Although always a little messy and always smelling like garlic, Chef Pur always keeps the counters clean, the piles of supplies loosely organized, and the food safely stored. This place looks like a disaster.

And a single cupboard door is slightly ajar. Zoning in, Zuko orders, "Reveal yourself."

The cupboard door swings open. Zuko readies his broadsword… And Kai neatly unfolds from the cupboard.

"Goodness, my legs are cramping!" she complains, sprawling across the floor.

Zuko lowers his swords. Relief surges through him. "What are you doing?"

She gazes up at him. "Do you mean in the cupboard or in general?"

"Are they different answers?"

"Nope." She somersaults backward onto her feet. "I'm avoiding the monkey-man. I heard he likes to snatch children in their sleep, and since on multiple occasions you have said I'm an overgrown child, I thought it best to take no chances." She offers a grin.

Zuko gives a tiny, half-smile back. "It's best not to take chances," he agrees.

A squeak catches their attention. Kai's brow furrows. "That sounds like something being opened," murmurs, glancing around the kitchen.

"Did anyone else stay behind?"

"No."

Zuko walks over and peers out a porthole. A parrot squats there, eyes gleaming in the dark. Cold shoots through his veins.

Pirates.

"We need to run."

Before Kai can ask what's going on, Zuko grabs her hand and rushes her out of the kitchen. He doesn't know how they found them or what they plan to do, but there's no way the pirates have come to just have a friendly chat, and—

Explosion. Zuko screams. Black.

Agony wakes her, and the black in her vision awakens a gnawing, paralyzing fear. Smoke fills the air, along with the foul stench of burning flesh and hair. Orange lights the icy landscape, a soft glow. Kai lifts her head.

"Kai," Zuko gasps, somewhere outside of her line of sight.

"Zuko?" she coughs. Her lungs burn and her face feels like liquid fire. "Where are you?"

Something shifts underneath her, and suddenly Zuko's in view. Her stomach flips—blood covers his face, and his molten gold eyes look half dead. "I'm right here," he whispers, voice hoarse.

"You look horrible," she whispers back.

Zuko's mouth twitches. "Runs in the family."

Kal tries to sit up. "What—"

"Stay here," Zuko weakly orders, placing a burned hand on her shoulder. Kai grabs his hand. Her heart thumps in her throat, way too fast for her liking. "Uncle's coming, I can hear him," he tells her, wrapping an arm tight around her shoulders. She presses her face to his chest, trying to mute the pain against the fabric. "You saved my life," he whispers.

"Part of the job," she murmurs, eye slipping shut.

He bends his nose to her hair, breathing in. "Thank you," he murmurs, his own eyes shutting.

He wakes to pain. His entire body groans in protest and his face burns. Zuko tries to sit up, only to be engulfed by Uncle Iroh's arms. He lets his eyes slip shut again, allows himself to sink into Iroh's comfort. "Uncle?" he whispers, voice hoarse. "What happened?"

"An explosion on the ship," he answers.

Bit by bit, it comes back to Zuko.

The kitchen, the parrot, the desperate run, Kai pushing him down—

"Where's Kai?" he gasps, eyes flying open.

Iroh lets Zuko free of his grasp and scoots aside. Kai lies on her stomach nearby, face and back swathed in bandages. Blood stains the bandages covering her eye. Zuko's stomach squeezes tight.

"I found her covering you," Iroh says, face lined with worry. "She's in a precarious position and needs proper medical attention."

Zuko slowly, painfully, reaches and touches her hand. It feels hot against his fingers. She doesn't stir. The only way he can tell she's alive is the slight rise and fall of her chest. Guilt rises to his mouth. He should have protected her—that's what leaders do for their people. Not the other way around.

An idea wriggles its way to the forefront of his pain-addled brain. There's only one way to get proper medical attention this far north. "Uncle, you need to accept Zhao's position as advisor."

* * *

" _I'm going to the front. We're going to break through the wall today," Lu Ten says._

 _Kai sits up from her bed in the corner of his tent. "What? Why? We haven't moved an inch in a month, so why are moving through Ba Sing Se's wall in a day?"_

 _He tosses the scroll to her, slipping his own into the hawk's canister and shooing it back into the air. Kai lazily reads over it, then sits ramrod straight and reads it again, eyes scouring every word. "You can't do this. This is suicide."_

 _"They're orders," Lu Ten replies, staring at the hawk climbing higher and higher into the sky._

 _"Stupid-ass orders. You'll die doing this."_

 _"But we could win, Kai," he protests, turning to face her. "It could all be over today."_

 _"What about your father? Your nation? You're the heir, Lu!"_

 _"This will help my nation!"_

 _"It'll kill you_ and _your father!" Kai snaps._

 _"My father will be proud of my sacrifice!" Lu Ten growls back._

 _Kai gets to her feet and crosses the tent to him. She stands a good foot shorter than him, but he still backs away from her blazing gold eyes. "Is that you or your uncle speaking?" she lowly demands. Lu Ten opens his mouth, but Kai cuts across him. "I've seen you writing to him. I've seen what he writes to you. It's propaganda, Lu. I know you're smarter than that."_

 _"It's not propaganda—"_

 _"Then you're just a coward! You're going to die and leave everyone behind, but you won't have to worry anymore, will you? You're just sick of fighting this war, and you're too scared to say so!"_

 _"You are stepping_ way _out of line—"_

 _"I'm not, because apparently your line moved all the frickin' way up to Ba Sing Se!"_

 _"If you're not with me, you're against me!" Lu Ten snaps._

 _"You sound just like Ozai!" Kai shoots back._

 _Lu points at the ten flap. "Get out of here. You don't belong here."_

 _Kai looks between him and the exit. "Are you serious? About all this?"_

 _"Every word."_

 _Kai swallows. She shoots him a pained, furious expression and walks out._

* * *

Zuko stops by when he's "off-duty". Whatever that means when you're stuck on board a ship heading for a siege in the North Pole. Instead of being stuck in the ship's medbay, Iroh keeps Kai in his room. After the attempt on Zuko's life, he doesn't trust anyone alone with Kai. Especially not aboard Zhao's ship. It's no secret he despises her almost as much as Zuko.

Still in uniform so no one recognizes him, Zuko enters Iroh's room and kneels by her cot. "How is she?" he asks. His eyes linger on Kai's bandaged face. Despite her position, her expression looks relaxed. Exhausted, Zuko places his elbows on the edge of her bed and touches her hand again, making sure she's still there.

"Improving. She drank some water earlier. Although I believe her mind is not quite present."

Zuko catches Uncle Iroh's dark expression. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"She says strange names, says strange things."

Zuko frowns. He gently strokes her hair back from her forehead. In his mind, he remembers the brief moment of consciousness when Kai covered his body with hers. His heart feels like it's bleeding.

She jerks awake, eye wide. "Lu?" she gasps, trying to sit up.

"Kai, calm down!" Zuko says, placing both hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her down. His heart springs to his throat. She grabs his hand and grips it tight. Her breaths come heavy and quick, her heart beating way too fast, eyes darting around. "Kai, sh… It's us. Uncle and Zuko. You're safe."

She lets her head collapse back against the cot. "This is why I said we shouldn't, Lu," she mumbles, eye slipping shut. "You'd get hurt."

Her hand goes slack and her breathing deepens. Asleep again. Zuko lets go and takes a step back, his eyes wide. Slowly, he looks at Iroh.

Iroh says nothing, but pain brims in his gaze and his lips press into a thin line. "Come. We must get you onto your boat before the night guard begins patrols."

"Uncle, did she—"

"She has a fever. Hallucinations. Come."

Together, they grab Zuko's scant supplies and hurry toward the lifeboats. No matter Kai's condition, Zuko still has a plan to enact, and Iroh has plans to help him. Zuko desperately wants to ask Iroh about Lu Ten, about Iroh's son, but something holds him back.

Zuko glances back toward the room. Iroh offers, "She'll be fine. She's recovering, and I'll keep her safe." He pauses. Zuko says nothing, just stares at the North Pole. "But you'll have no one looking out for you there. I…"

"It's okay, Uncle."

"I think of you as my own."

Zuko gazes at the calm ocean. "I know, Uncle," he softly says.

"You remember the Breath of Life?"

"I'll be fine, Uncle."

"Good luck, nephew."

* * *

 _The army stands tall in the morning light. Ba Sing Se defies them, its walls a grim, stoic presence in the pink morning light._

 _"We rise with the sun," Lu Ten murmurs to himself._

 _"Couldn't we rise after it's risen?" someone asks. Lu turns and sees Kai standing beside his ostrich-horse. She rubs her eyes. "I'm tired, man."_

 _He smiles._

 _She glances up, catches his expression, and rolls her eyes. "What, did you really think I would leave?"_

 _"I did, yeah."_

 _"Well, you're an idiot, so of course you did. Anyway, we starting this attack or what? I'd like to be back in our tents tonight in time for some jasmine tea."_

 _Lu Ten nods. He lifts his sword. The army slams their feet down in a single, thunderous stomp. His sword slices down. As one, they surge forward._

* * *

Kai jerks awake.

"Where is he?" she rasps. "Is he safe?"

"Zuko is fine," Iroh says softly, sitting on the edge of her bed and gently urging her to lie back down. "He is finishing his mission in the North Pole."

"Alone?" she asks.

"Alone," Iroh murmurs, eyes downcast. "The Siege has begun. I'm worried about what Zhao will do, so I've prepared a boat and shelter for the three of us. You're in it now. Do you promise to stay here until I come back?" he asks.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kai murmurs with a weak laugh. Her eyes slip shut. Back to sleep.

Iroh nods. He stands and exits the sad tent. Something's wrong, he can tell. He hurries to the North Pole's spirit garden.

Sure enough, the moment he steps in and sees the Avatar, his friends, and Zhao there, the moon vanishes and the world washes red.

* * *

 _Kai swipes her swords up through the man's stomach. His guts spill out and he falls. Lu Ten releases a barrage of fire, catching three earth-benders in the face. They succumb to the flames, screaming. "To the crack!" Lu Ten shouts._

 _"The butt crack!" Kai repeats, bellowing over the battlefield. Just like her first mate did for her. Lu Ten gives her a half-disapproving, half-amused look. She winks._

 _Their men surge forward. The earthbenders quail before the mighty wall of steel and flame. They turn tail and retreat toward the wall. "Archers!" Lu shouts. A second later and a volley of arrows fly through the air. They arc up and drop like deadly raindrops. Earthbenders scream and fall._

 _And then the rocks start springing from the ground._

 _Firebenders scream._

 _The rocks slice upward, sharp as swords. Entire boulders rend themselves from the ground and collide against each other, crushing men between them. Kai ducks and dodges. She tries to look for Lu, but she can barely keep herself in one piece as it is._

 _A pebble slits her cheek._

 _She stumbles back, just in time for a boulder to erupt from where she had been standing._

 _Oh, no._

 _She leaps._

 _The boulders catch her legs._

 _As she lies upon the ground, bleeding, agony ringing black at the edges of her vision, she sees him. Lu lies face down, blood pooling around him. A boulder rests next to him, scarlet splattered across its face._

 _"Lu," she croaks._

 _Kai drags herself the short distance, leaving a bloody trail behind her she hovers over him. She touches Lu's hand. His eyes flutter open, unfocused. Then he glances up at her. He smiles softly. "Kai," he whispers. "Hold me."_

 _She collapses next to him. "Idiot," she grunts, wrapping her arms around him. "You only get one body and you messed it up."_

 _"Kai," he whimpers. "Tell Father… tell him it was my choice."_

 _"Lu—"_

 _"It was my freedom."_

* * *

"Wake up."

"What do you want?" Kai growls.

"You have a curse to fulfill, remember?"

Kai grumbles something incoherent and turns her back on Avatar Kyoshi. From up here, overlooking the Crystal Lake, she can see the chaos in the human world spreading fast with the absence of the moon spirit. Avatar Aang is at its heart, furiously destroying the Fire Nation ships with chillingly mighty strokes.

For a moment, she sees Zhao.

Aang reaches for him.

"You have to return to their world," Kyoshi insists.

Zuko tries to save him. Zhao. The man who tried to kill them both.

"Look at that, so mature," Kai says. "He doesn't need me."

Kyoshi rolls her eyes.

Kai faces Kyoshi and lifts a brow. "Wait, if Aang's in the Avatar State, how are you here?"

"Multitasking."

"That's the most unsatisfying answer I've ever heard."

Kyoshi steps forward and towers over Kai. "Are you quite done pitying yourself? Or are you ready to return and help the prince?"

"I actually wanted to wallow a bit longer."

"Lu Ten chose his fate. You tried to stop him, but you of all people should understand that we make our own choices."

"I should have tried harder."

"Spirits, you're a stubborn, arrogant, immature—" Kyoshi cuts herself off and brings her fan down atop Kai's head. "Back to the mortal world!" she commands, voice like a thousand. Blinding blue-white fills Kai's vision.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Zuko asks. His body feels heavy.

"I have a small boat ready. Kai is there, waiting. We can rest for a bit."

Too tired to insist that they should be thinking of what to do next rather than resting, Zuko trudges along behind Uncle. Whenever he closes his eyes, he sees the Avatar pulling Zhao under, the Admiral too stubborn to let his enemy, Zuko, save him. Zuko remembers attacking Avatar Aang after the Avatar has saved him as the Blue Spirit. In how many other ways are he and Zhao similar? He feels sick.

The tiny tent comes into view, a raft floating next to it. And then he sees Kai, up, walking, pacing. Despite everything that just happened, the sight fills him with relief.

She spots them and eagerly meets them. A bandage still covers her eye. Matching scars, he thinks. He can already imagine the incoming, insufferable jokes.

Instead of a clever remark or some stupid comment, she slaps him.

He takes a step back, hand covering his cheek, blinking in surprise. Then she hugs him. "Don't be an idiot," she growls.

He awkwardly pats her back, but he takes comfort in her arms around him. "I won't," he mumbles, face heating. He allows a moment for them to remain together. Then he clears his throat and says, "But you have to let go of me now."

She retracts her arm and rubs her neck. "Sorry," she apologizes, glancing down, eyes shadowed with memories.

He gently squeezes her arm. "Don't worry. I'm just tired."

"A man needs his rest," Iroh comments. "Sleep, nephew. I'll wake you when we arrive."

Zuko obeys. He curls up beneath the blanket in the tent and closes his eyes. Sleep takes him immediately.

Sitting shoulder to shoulder, Iroh and Kai look around them at the world. It feels as they do, war-weary and homesick for a better time. After a little while, Kai whispers, "I never told you his last words." It's so low Iroh almost doesn't hear.

Iroh glances at her before turning his gaze to the stars. "What were they?" he asks, voice quivering.

"He said it was his freedom."

 **Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me so far, and thank you for those of you reading for the first time! I hope you all enjoyed. Special thanks to Ryo for reviewing and giving me the motivation to power through my writer's block! Sorry this update took so long—I actually had the Lu Ten parts written before I started this story, and I found it more awkward than I originally thought to incorporate them. Let me know what you thought, and have a good day!**


	7. She Steals Seashells by the Seashore

**The Avatar State**

Kai lifts her head from her lounging position in the corner of the room. Through her single eye she watches Iroh try to comfort Zuko, who's been moping ever since the sun rose. Not that she blames him—anniversaries always bring out unbidden memories, especially the unpleasant ones.

But really, he had been relatively cheerful up until he woke up today. Not a single regret regarding the North Pole, at least not a regret important enough to report to Kai (and since he didn't have a crew anymore, she was subjected to _all_ his moaning regrets unlike before, when it was spread out evenly among the crew).

She tunes into their conversation just in time to hear Zuko say, "Three years ago I lost it all. I was banished. I want it back. I want my honor, my throne. I want Father not to think I'm worthless."

"I'm sure he doesn't think that!" Iroh protests. "Why would he banish you if he didn't care?"

Zuko glares at him. He gets up without another word and walks out.

Iroh winces. "That came out wrong, didn't it?" he asks the workers, visibly wincing.

"I think even _I_ could have done better," Kai answers.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Iroh prompts.

"Did you see the mood you just put him in? Nothing's pulling him out of that."

"Well, I implore you try. You know, since it's your job."

Kai huffs. "Fine."

She rolls off the bed and runs after Zuko. She catches up to him only for the prince to snap, "Leave me alone."

"To wallow in self-pity?" she questions. When he doesn't answer, she decides, "Well, I can't stop you from wallowing, but I can stop you from doing it alone. So tell me what to pity you over."

"Stop making a joke about this," he growls.

"What else can I do? We can't change it, can we?"

Zuko turns his back on her. "I'm trying to change it, and you and Uncle aren't doing a thing!"

Kai folds her arms over her chest and lets out an annoyed growl. "Clearly you're in a mood. When you're ready to be rational come find me. Until then you can go be sad alone." She spins on her heel and walks back to the building. Halfway, she pauses and glances over her shoulder. Zuko walks the other way, head down, anger clear in his tense shoulders.

Should she have said that? Probably not. But _damn_ , if he couldn't get under her skin with his stubborn bouts of moodiness. Just like Lu in so many ways.

She absently scratches her cheek and immediately winces. The wounds are healing which means lots of itching, but she's afraid of accidentally ripping off a scab and reopening something. Instead, she pats the scabs. For a moment, she pauses to gaze in the stream at her reflection.

The water's current tugs at her face like a monster sucking at her essence, but she gets the gist of the face staring back. There will be scarring. She'll never regain use of her other eye. Tilting her head to the side, Kai trails the wounds with a finger, marveling at the way the lines twist right along where her original scar had been, but never quite touching that sacred territory. Her hand drops and she frowns. Such a familiar face in the water, and yet…

If memories shape a person, then what's to be said about these physical memories? What do these scars say about her?

Shaking her head, she brushes alongside the river and back toward the hut with Iroh inside.

Zuko finds himself pacing a nice stretch of clear grass in the middle of the woods. The trunks watch him silently. Around him the birds sing and chatter, oblivious to the angry boy fuming below them. He rubs his eyes and growls.

Deep down, he knows Uncle and Kai are right. They're always right.

But that doesn't change the pain.

He stands at the edge of the stream and gazes at his reflection, wondering if he'll ever be able to look at his own face and not see the wide scar, not remember that painful day, not dwell on every ill thing to ever happen to him. Will that ever be possible?

He kneels beside the water.

Will the guilt ever go away, either? Kai threw herself over him to protect him. He knew it was part of being a leader, but he never really understood what it meant to have other sacrifice themselves for him. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. How does any leader deal with that?

He closes his eyes and listens to the water. He sits there for a long while.

* * *

"Look at these magnificent shells!" Iroh cries, scattering them across the table. Kai leans against the wall and smiles at Zuko's stony, clearly-not-amused expression. He had come back from his brooding session just in time for Iroh to drag him shell-hunting, much to the prince's annoyance and much to Kai's amusement.

She rubs her hands together and frees them of the last bit of seashore sand sticking to her skin. "I'll enjoy the keepsakes for years to come," Iroh continues, holding each shell up to examine them.

Kai wonders if he'll miss any if she takes just a couple and pounds a small hole through the tops. Just to throw around Zuko's neck, make him jangle when he walks. That way she can know when he's approaching. Kind of like a polar dog, she thinks. Or a spider cow.

"We don't need any more useless things!" Zuko growls. "You keep forgetting that we have to carry everything ourselves now!"

"Hello, brother. Uncle."

What the hell? Where did that voice come from?

Kai spins around, eyes raking the room. Her heart pounds in her throat. Someone pulls themselves from the shadows with a scary grace—it's like they do this often. Kai wonders about the mental state of someone completely comfortable lurking in shadows like that.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko demands.

"In _my_ country we exchange a pleasant 'hello' when greeting someone," the person drawls, casting a meaningful glance at Zuko. He clenches his fists. This must be Azula, Kai realizes. Zuko's sister. They have the same color hair, and their eyes match perfectly. The way they carry themselves is worlds apart, however. "Have you become so uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" she asks, standing and walking to them. Her eyes never once dart to Kai and that's when she realizes the shadows in the hut must be obscuring her from view, just as they had hidden Azula for the better part of a minute. Kai grins. This will be fun.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko shouts.

Zuzu? Kai smirks—new ammo.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh interjects calmly.

Zuko catches sight of Kai's grin. He shakes his head at her—the last thing he wants is Azula talking to Kai. Rather, the last thing he wants is Kai spewing her usual insulting nonsense all over Azula's pride; it'll surely end with Kai hurt.

Naturally, Kai ignores him and reveals herself from the shadows. She chirps a cheerful, "Hello!"

"Who's this?" Azula demands, cold gaze fixing upon Kai. If she's startled by Kai's appearance, she doesn't show it. Zuko stiffens and grits his teeth. Why couldn't she stay out of this like he asked? Iroh remains silent.

Kai bows with a flourish and says, "Kai the Sailor, sworn enemy of Admiral Monkeyface!" She looks up and grins widely at Azula. "And who might you be?" Oh, Kai _definitely_ knows who she is now. But the pleasure of seeing Azula's eyebrow twitch is just too much to ignore. Zuko lets out the smallest of breaths, signaling a stopped chuckle despite himself.

"I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, you ignorant peasant," she declares.

"Oh, you are? You must forgive me, Princess. I'm from a lowly peasant dock, and the only real socializing I got as a child was talking to fish. And rats. But now that I think about it, maybe that was all the preparation I needed. After all, you do resemble—"

Iroh yanks on her collar, effectively cutting her off. Kai sunnily smiles at Azula in spite of the lack of breath in her throat.

"Why are you here?" Zuko asks.

"Straight to the point, as always, Zuzu."

Kai snorts. Zuko glares at her before focusing back on Azula.

Azula continues, "I just came on Dad's request. He wants you to come home."

All three stiffen. Iroh and Kai exchange glances. Zuko, jaw slack, stares at Azula, unadulterated hope in his eyes. "Home?"

"He's realized how important family is. Especially in a time when rumors of conspiracies and plots to take the throne are spreading." She crushes another seashell in her hand. "Father's finally had a change of heart. He regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

Zuko bows his head, falling deep into thought.

Azula frowns. "Didn't you hear me? You should happy, excited, grateful—"

"Bouncing up and down in joy like you do whenever we eat Fire Flakes," Kai pipes up.

Azula lifts a hand to Kai, who immediately shuts up. Even though this would be the absolute best time to jump in and cause all sorts of problems in the conversation, Azula is different than Zhao. She has power rippling beneath the surface. Something dark and cold waits to lash out. "I've just given you great news," Azula continues in her silky, dangerous voice.

"I think your brother just needs some time to think—"

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!" Azula shouts.

Don't point out the irony, Kai tells herself.

Azula slinks around to stand beside Zuko and look him in the face. "I haven't heard my thank you yet. I didn't have to be here. I'm not a messenger—I didn't have to come."

"Father… regrets? He wants me back?" Zuko slowly says, disbelief coloring his tone.

"I can see you need some time to think about this. I'll wait until tomorrow at the dock. Come find me when you have an answer."

She leaves. The three wait a few moments in silence until she disappears down the steps, out of view and out of earshot. Zuko glances at them and excitement brews in his eyes. "Home. We're finally going home. Father changed his mind!"

Kai and Iroh exchange doubtful glances. "I don't trust her, and I think you of all people shouldn't trust her either," Kai murmurs to Zuko. She thinks of the letter Zhao had so proudly presented to the members of Zuko's crew, so easily able to manipulate Zuko into losing everything. This has to be another ploy. No one can have a change of heart that fast.

"Remember who banished you, nephew. Remember who scarred you. Remember who refused to help you when you needed it most," Iroh says.

"How can you two say that?" Zuko asks, looking as if someone had slapped him. "Father wants me back—he cares about me!"

" _I_ care about you!" Iroh cries. "All I'm saying is that if Ozai wants you back, it's not for the reason you might think. Things in our family are not always what they seem."

Zuko rounds on Iroh. "I think you're exactly what you seem—a lazy, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!" With that he storms out, leaving a startled and hurt Iroh behind.

Kai slips up beside him. "You know he doesn't believe that," she says. "Right?"

"I know," Iroh says with a deep sigh. "But his family always causes so much confusion in him. I don't know if I can stand to watch him fall apart again. I don't know if I can watch him go back so willingly."

Kai wrings her hands together. "Maybe you don't have to. Not if you trust me." Her throat tightens and she regrets the words. Why would she say that? Of course Iroh wouldn't trust her, not after she failed his son and helped him to his death. "I mean I know I'm not a comfort, but I'll go. With him. Unless you don't think I should. After everything… I guess, um…"

"Kai," Iroh interrupts.

She meets his eyes.

A kind smile crosses his face. "It would be a great comfort to me if you went with him. I can't think of anyone better to help him."

"Really?" she breathes.

"It was his choice," Iroh says, setting both hands on Kai's shoulders and forcing her to face him. "Lu Ten did what he thought right. I miss him every day, and it's no comfort to know that he's resting peacefully in the Spirit World, but ever since you told me his last words, I've come closer to peace with it. I'll always wish you had made him make a different choice, but I'm proud he chose loyalty and courage at the end. Just like his mother chose."

Kai hugs him. It takes him by surprise and he doesn't get a chance to return her gesture before she turns on her heel and darts after Zuko.

Iroh blinks.

It dawns on him slowly but surely. He had always known Kai was a distressed spirit—what cursed spirit wouldn't be? It had never occurred to him that it was a distress lurking so close to the surface. It has never occurred to him that _he_ could help _her_. It never occurred to him until now that perhaps Zuko is helping her as much as she's helping him. Perhaps she regrets things as deeply as Iroh does.

* * *

Someone steps through the door behind him. The faint smell of oranges reaches his nose just before he looks back to confirm that Kai stands there. "What?" he asks, voice flat. He's not in the mood for more criticism.

"I'll come with you," Kai says.

What? Zuko turns his gaze to her, not sure if he can trust his ears.

She looks away. "It's always been my dream to be a part of the Fire Guard," she reminds him. Maybe this is really it. Maybe he won't need her after this and she can move on to the next helpless soul in need. Her bones ache at the thought—all she really wants is the chance to rest, just for a little bit.

But she'll be damned—literally—if she abandons Zuko to the fiery lion's den of the Fire Nation royal family.

"You will?" he says, disbelief evident in his voice.

Kai glances sharply up. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I will. Am I going to have to give up a limb for you before you finally realize I'm completely loyal to _you_?"

Taken aback by her serious response, Zuko draws closer, suddenly desperate to make her understand. The last thing he wants is to insult her. "I know. I just…" he reaches and touches her back, brushing at the still-healing wounds there that itch like the devil's rash. "I don't blame you if you don't. I don't want this to happen again." Hesitantly, he touches the spot where the pirate captain had clocked her, just below her mess of scars. "Or that. You shouldn't get hurt for me."

Their eyes lock, his hand still resting on her cheek, her hands loosely folded between them. The world draws closer. The air grows heavier. He wants to thank her somehow, to show her that her companionship has meant more over the past three years than he knows how to say. His eye flick to her lips before flicking back to her eyes.

Her gaze catches that familiar glint and he inwardly groans—moment gone. Disappointment fills him, but this time he doesn't have the luxury of a certain blue mask to hide his emotions in this close proximity. "As sweet as that is, you misunderstand my approach," Kai says. "See, these scars garner sympathy. It's like when you see a one-eyed dog—you immediately want to pet it and give it food and make sure it's okay. I'm trying the same tactic."

Zuko pulls a face. "I don't know if that'll work in the Fire Nation."

She wickedly grins. "It seems to be working for you, _Zuzu_."

He flushes a deep red. "Stop, _please._ "

Kai laughs and pats his chest. "I'm just saying to wait. Everyone loves a wounded, vulnerable man. You'll have all sorts of suitors falling on your doorstep once you get back."

"That's not what I meant," Zuko protests, desperately wishing the heat would drain from his face. He withdraws his hand from Kai's back and folds his arms over his chest. Anything to put some distance between them.

She just laughs. "You better pack. Oh, wait—I forgot you only own like five things now, me included. I think it can wait until morning."

Zuko shakes his head and walks away. "I'm going to bed. We'll head out mid-morning. And I don't own you!"

"Whatever you say, Princess! This future Fire Guard is at your beck and call!"

He groans.

* * *

Morning comes and finds Kai awake and pacing, ready to go. She peers in at Iroh but finds the old man asleep. Or pretending to sleep—she can't tell. His breathing is even and deep but there's no snoring. Either way, it means he's not coming with them.

Frowning, she turns back to Zuko's room and finds him awake, too. In fact it looks as if he didn't sleep. Bags hang under his eyes.

She hops inside the room and announces, "It's morning!"

He glares at her. "It's too early, Kai."

"The day is young—breathe in that fresh sea air! Doesn't it just fill you with excitement?"

Zuko shakes his head. "Get your stuff together."

Kai picks up a dagger from the table and small bag filled with nothing but nuts and one final stinkbomb. "I'm ready!"  
He buries his face in his hands. "I'm coming," he groans. "Just be quiet for a minute."

Soon enough they're bouncing out the door—rather, Kai bounces down the steps toward the sea while Zuko lags after. He eyes the ship below. Excitement and nerves fight in his stomach. A final glance backward makes guilt join the fray. He wishes he hadn't shouted at Uncle like that. He knows he should apologize, but it felt like a hand was crushing his heart every time he tried to approach Iroh's room and he couldn't bring himself to move past the threshold.

"Wait!" a voice calls.

Zuko's stomach does a flip and a sunny grin slaps itself to Kai's face. Uncle Iroh comes running down the steps, his pack bouncing against his hip. "You changed your mind!" Zuko cries, delighted. A smile breaks out across his face, one that could melt the North Pole if given the chance.

"Of course I'm coming!" Uncle says. "Family sticks together." He rests a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Let's go." Complete again, the trio heads down the steps with Zuko in the lead.

Kai nudges Iroh. "I think he needs you more than me. Look at that optimism shining in his young eyes."

"Nonsense," Iroh replies. He casts a suspicious glance at the ship below and adds in a lower voice, "I suspect he'll need both of us quite soon."

She cracks her knuckles. "I'm ready."

As they approach the ship, Azula and her ship's captain come to greet them through a gauntlet of soldiers. "You came," Azula says, smiling coldly. "Father will be thrilled, as am I. Come on. Let's go home."

"Home," Zuko repeats, savoring the word on his tongue.

Azula nods at the captain. The captain returns the nod, lifts his chin and shouts, "Escort the prisoners—"

Everyone stiffens. The captain cuts himself short, eyes going wide. "I'm so sorry, Princess," he stammers. Azula whips around, fury etched into her face.

Before anyone else can react Kai, Zuko, and Iroh attack the guards in a single, fluid offense. Guards go flying into the ocean. Fireballs shoot through the air and spears race toward them. Zuko jumps clear, going straight for Azula. Iroh launches return fireballs, and Kai deflects the spears with her dagger.

"Traitors!" Kai growls, grabbing a spear's shaft, turning, and smashing her elbow into a guard's stomach. He doubles over. She kicks his feet from under him and shoves him into the sea.

The fighting explodes across the entire deck, the guards hurriedly flinging themselves into battle with the exiled prince and ex-general. Kai weaves her way through the shifting mass of firebenders, eagerly turning helmets around to cover their faces, temporarily stunning them, and ripping spears from their hands. Zuko fights like a madman, shooting fireballs left and right at Azula and any guards who dare get in his way. Iroh fights with much more precision and grace.

Azula fights with cold precision.

She dodges Zuko's attacks calmly, dancing across the ship as if she does this every day. Her eyes narrow after Zuko fires a particularly nasty plume of flames over her head, singing a single strand of hair. The air crackles around her.

Suddenly quite sure that her attack skills are far more impressive than her dodging skills, Kai pushes a guard over from behind, rips off his shoe, and chucks it. It smacks Azula square in the forehead. For a moment, the crackles stop. "One point for Kai!" she gleefully shouts.

Azula scowls, face dark, and the air resumes crackling.

It had given Iroh just enough to time stand between Azula and Zuko. It had been just enough so that when lightning shot from her fingertips in a stunning display that sent chills through Kai, Iroh grabbed Azula's fingers and twisted the lightning into the sky. It happened in one fluid motion, as if it were no more than water passing through a tunnel.

"I think it's time to run," Kai announces, swiftly grabbing Zuko by the hand and yanking him toward the shore.

"I can still beat her!" he protests.

"The moment you show me you can shoot lightning like a regular thunder storm, I'll let you fight your sister all day and not say a word about it," Kai promises. "But until then, we're running before she electrocutes us and cooks us like floundering fish!"

They both glance back and see Iroh kick Azula into the ocean.

Bad-ass old man, Kai thinks.

Zuko swallows his anger. He snatches his hand from Kai but follows her. Together, they streak from the ship, up the path, and into the wood, taking the most direct path to the hut. Once there, they duck inside and scoop up their few belongings. "Where to meet Uncle?" Kai pants.

"By the stream," Zuko decides. "He'll find us. He saw us run up here. But just for good measure…" He pulls out his sword and slashes it across the tree bark. "Enough for directions," he says, and they take off toward the stream.

Once there, Kai immediately turns to Zuko. "Are you okay?" she demands, patting him all over and inspecting him with a critical gaze. "No stray fire hit you? No hidden wounds?"

"I'm fine!" Zuko exclaims. When she doesn't stop inspecting him, he snatches her hands and holds them together near his chest. "I'm fine," he repeats, softer. Her hands feel warm in his. "Please stop doing that."

She gazes up at him. "What about the not-so-physical kinds of wounds?"

His gaze drops. "I'm fine." He glances back up and lets go of her hands so his thumb can brush her cheek just beneath the scars. The rest of his hand gently holds the spot where her cheek meets her neck, just below her ear. "Are you okay?" His stomach twists with guilt and anger.

Gently prodding her eye, Kai brings away her fingers clean. "I'm fine! No blood, no problem. You seem fine too, I suppose," Kai finally decides. She makes a face. "Guess that means you don't need a body guard."

"Of course I do," he says. Relief shines in his eyes and she realizes his hand is still cupping her face. It makes her stomach do an all-too-pleasant flip. Kai glances away and coughs. He drops his hand and takes a step back, folding his arms over his chest, clearly uncomfortable with _whatever_ had just passed between them. Something too simple to not be complicated, something Kai doesn't want to think about too much. Not yet.

A few moments later, Iroh appears, serious-faced. Zuko and him exchange glances and nod. Like a well-oiled machine they kneel by the stream and cut their ponytails from their heads. The hair falls into the water. The current sweeps the hair away, completely washing their past from sight.

If only it were that easy.

Zuko glances at Kai and frowns. Iroh shares the same expression for a moment. Kai self-consciously rubs her neck, very aware of her scars and the unmistakable recognition. "Let your hair grow a bit longer," Iroh advises.

Kai blinks. "That's it?"

"Nothing to do about scars," Iroh replies with a shrug. "Now come, we must hurry. It will not be long before Azula returns with guards and soldiers." Together, they stand and walk from the river into the woods, leaving everything behind. No packs, no food. Kai looks eagerly at the forest spreading all around them. Survival, plain and simple. She knows how to do this.

She notices Zuko hanging a bit farther back. Kai slows her pace until they match steps, allowing Iroh to draw further ahead. Iroh casts a glance back, but doesn't say a word, just inclines his head at Kai. Swallowing, Kai turns her attention to the former prince.

"Thank you," Zuko murmurs, refusing to meet her gaze. "For dragging me away."

Kai gently punches his shoulder. "Anytime, Princess."

He eyes her wounds, still worried. "I'm sorry I got you into that mess."

"Are you _apologizing?_ Spirits, let's dip the quills in ink and unroll the scrolls! This day goes down in history: The Day Prince Zuko Swallowed his Pride and Apologized!"

He scowls and gives her a shove. She laughs and draws back to his side. "Shut up," he growls.

"You wish is my command, Princess."

He casts her a sour glance, but he wonders how he got lucky enough to get Kai as his crewmember those few years ago. He can't imagine doing any of this without her.

* * *

 **I am SO sorry for being so incredibly terrible at updating (at this point it's worse than late)! Thank you to all of those who have read this far, whether this be your first time or not. I sincerely hope you enjoyed, and please let me know your thoughts! As you can tell from my however-many-months absence, I hit some writer's block. So please let me know if you spot any inconsistencies or have any comments on character development or thoughts about the plot moving forward. I have trouble with some of the actual plot, as I feel like we've all seen Avatar enough times to not need to re-read each episode. I try to skip some episode plot and just kind of focus on characters, but I feel like that isn't exactly the best method either, lol. How can characters grow without plot? But I guess that's the fun of fanfiction, right? Uncertainty EVERYWHERE. And fun, too. Littered amongst the chaos.**

 **As usual, I hope you have a fantastic day, and if you are a writer, may your muse flow! You are all amazing! :D**


End file.
